Winter Love
by Bela123
Summary: Cinco capitulos seguido perdonen la demora. Revelaciones de secretos y mucho mas!
1. Chapter 1

Winter love

Capitulo I:

En este árbol

Caminaba sin sentido alguno, mis pies se movían solos como si tuvieran vida propia.

Caminaba por la tierra húmeda y se sentía el rico aroma de los eucaliptos, ese olor a humedad me embriagaba cada vez mas y el sonido de los pájaros cantar, la brisa que se sentía al chocar en mi rostro y el frió tan esplendido que se sentía en el bosque.  
Caminaba a paso lento, ya estaba lejos de casa ¿pero que importaba? Papa no estaba y ¿mama? Ella estaba en el cielo lejos de mi lado.  
Mi casa se situaba en un bosque, era una casa amplia, no de grandes dimensiones pero aun así era grande.

Estaba rodeada de árboles y frente _mío_ había un _tronco _ en el suelo; un gran tronco por cierto. Me hinque y pose mi blanca y helada mano sobre el pedazo de madera, estaba mojado pero de igual forma me senté, ya estaba cansada. Había caminado unas cuantas horas. Deje que la brisa mañanera tocara una vez más mi rostro, cerré así los ojos para sentir el fresco viento sobre mi cara. Me incline un poco hacia atrás apoyando mis manos en el húmedo tronco y abrí los ojos.  
Al lado de mis pies se encontraba un pequeño bolso.

-pronto lloverá-mire el cielo con ojos inocentes y los volví a fijar en la fértil tierra que estaba ahora_llena_ de hojas a causa de la estación

Tome el bolsito que estaba al lado de mis pies apoyado en el tronco y saque un cuaderno y un lápiz. Empecé a escribir

"Hoy ha sido un día como todos los demás, nada revelante. Ya quisiera _encontrarme_ con algo o con alguien mas interesante en la escuela o…aquí mismo! Quiero salir de la rutina normal, quiero que mi vida cambie y sea diferente….tan solo diferente y que sea menos aburrida"

Cerré el cuadernillo y lo guarde junto con el lápiz. Me levante y mire el cielo grisáceo, una gota que callo de las nubes choco en mi mejilla, deje que rodara por mis pómulos y que desapareciera sola. Sin más seguí caminando a paso lento no tenia prisa y me daba lo mismo si llovía a cantaros o no, de h_echo_ me encantaba la lluvia y sentir la gotas chocar sobre mi cuerpo.

Dos horas despues llovía a cantaros, aquí la lluvia no tenia compasión, y yo estaba empapada, la ropa estaba pegada a mi cuerpo por causa de la lluvia y mis cabellos azabaches eran ahora mas lisos de lo que eran antes, mi chasquilla igual, mi cartera estaba toda mojada tal vez mi cuadernillo estaría igual que el bolso.  
Llegue a casa. Como dije mi casa era grande pero no exageradamente grande, era completamente de madera, dos pisos y cuatro habitaciones, en donde solo se ocupaban dos habitaciones, también cada habitación con su respectivos baños. Mire al lado izquierdo, osea el garaje y ahí estaba estacionado el auto de mi padre

-esperar el regaño-hipotetice enseguida

Subí los tres peldaños para llegar a la puerta, saque la llave que estaba en el bolsillo de mis blue jeans y abrí la puerta gritando:  
-ya llegue!-al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta y dejaba las húmedas llaves en un mueble que había cerca de la entrada. De repente sentí un leve olor a quemado y me preocupe. Camine rápidamente hacia la _cocina_ y entre. Un humo pero no muy intenso había adentro

-¿papa?-pregunte acercándome a la cocina donde estaba un señor con delantal para cocina con una bandeja en las manos y unos guantes para no quemarse  
-¡ah hola hija!-saludo dejando esa "cosa" cerca del lava plato  
-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunte mirando la bandeja en donde se encontraba algo negro  
-intente cocinar algo pero ya sabes se me quemo-sonrio nervioso  
-sabes que eres pésimo para esto-dije quitándole los guantes-la otra vez casi explotas la cocina y no quiero ver a un padre con los pelos de puntas-río  
-ajajaja-río conmigo-lo siento quería hacer algo, como tu no llegabas-cambio su semblante a uno severo y yo me estremecí un poco

-ya sabes papa- gire mis pupilas mostrando desinterés en el asunto-pasee por el bosque como todos lo días-  
-lo se, pero me preocupa. En ese bosque puede pasar cualquier cosa-  
-lo se, pero a mi me gusta. Es tranquilizador-  
-¿hoy te adentraste mas de lo usual?-solo vio como yo asentía-me imagine-suspiro cerrando sus ojos-ya debía saber por que te demorabas tanto. Estas en la edad de los imposible-y solo escucho como _reía_-¿Cuántas horas fueron?-  
-dos-  
-arto-  
-lo se-me encogí de hombros-pero fue entretenido  
-¡y mira como estas!-grito al darse cuenta recién-llegaste empapada-río  
-lo se, sabes que me encanta andar bajo la lluvia-  
-pero no te gustan los resfriados-alzo la ceja-mejor anda a tomar una ducha de agua caliente, cámbiate y haz la cena  
-esta bien-reí. Acto seguido me retiraba de la cocina dejando que papa ordenara su desastre

-¿Cómo fue tu día?-pregunto mi padre mientras bebía de su jugo  
-como siempre-  
-¿nada de interesante?-alzo la ceja  
-no, aburrido como siempre-  
-ajajaja ya me imagino, solo te quedan dos años-me animo  
-dos largo años-corregí  
-ya veras que mañana será distinto  
-eso espero yo-seguí comiendo de _mi plato_  
-por cierto kagome deliciosa cena-  
-gracias-reí

Un nuevo día como siempre decía mi papa, pero para mis todos los días eran iguales. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y _pose mi mano en mi frente,_ mis ojos clavados en el techo y mi mente divagaba en esos momentos.  
Sentí el despertador sonar y me di cuenta que me había despertado antes de lo usual, pero solo dos minutos. Mi mano que estaba sobre mi frente se movió para apagar el molesto ruido del despertador e inútilmente deje caer el despertador y decidí levantarme. Perezosamente salí de la cama y me arrodille en el piso, recogiendo el molesto despertador hasta que _apretó_ el botón y _dejo de sonar,_ dejándome en un profundo silencio. Me levante del piso, me vestí y me lave  
Baje las escaleras con mi mochila en la mano y pude ver como estaba todo en la mesa, hasta el termo. Mi padre tuvo que ir a la empresa muy temprano, como era de costumbre, el dirigía junto con mi tío una empresa de abogados.

Prendí el televisor para escuchar las noticias matinales y comencé a servirme

"el pronostico del tiempo es" 

-nublado con algunas precipitaciones y por la tarde nevara-dije con suma tranquilidad antes de que la metereologa lo dijera

"Nublado con algunas precipitaciones y por la tarde nevara"

Ese era mi don, mi secreto Predecir las cosas. Cualquier cosa ya sea una palabra, una acción o una noticia, en pocas palabras todo, podríamos llamarle visiones. Ese secreto solo yo lo se y nadie mas, ya que pensarían que soy anormal. Mire mi reloj de muñeca y tome los platos sucios de la mesa y los deje en agua dentro de_l _ lava platos, luego guarde las cosas que había en la mesa en el refrigerador y en otros estantes.

Pip-Pip

Se oía un ruido fuera de la casa, una bocina sonar y entendí que me habían venido a buscar. Rápidamente me puse mi abrigo y los guante, tome mi mochila, apague el televisor, salí de casa y la cerré con llave. Corriendo baje los peldaños de la entrada y llegue al auto del tercer hermano de mi padre. Era una familia grande. Mi padre tenía cuatro hermanos y el que me vino a buscar hoy. El era el hermano de al medio, mi padre el segundo mayor y el otro que acompaña a mi padre en la empresa era el mayor y por ultimo el menor que estaba en Londres con su familia. Abrí la puerta y me senté al lado de él,de copiloto

-disculpa tío ¿Te hice esperar mucho?-dije mientras cerraba la puerta  
-claro que no, incluso me sorprendí que saliste muy rápido-me sonrio. Mientras unas gotas caían en el parabrisa del auto, como dijo la meteoróloga, llovería, pero los chubascos serian débiles   
-oh-musite avergonzada  
como la casa quedaba lejos de la ciudad, obviamente del colegio también mi tío me venia a buscar todas la mañana a petición de mi padre, ya que el tiene muchos problemas con el trabajo. Mi tío no tiene problemas en dejarme al colegio, dice que le gusta y que se divierte mucho conmigo

Una hora y media de viaje todos los días, no era tanto que caminar dos horas completas en un bosque. Llegamos y me despedí de mi tío y cuando el coche desapareció pude entrar. 

-¡Kagome buenos días!-grito una muchacha detrás de mi espalda, quise voltear pero me lo impidió, ya que fui brutalmente golpeada por la espalda  
-¡Rin eso dolió!-grite adolorida  
-lo siento, lo siento no quería pegarte tan fuerte-  
-¡pues mide tu fuerza!-  
-si, lo tendré en cuenta-  
-ahora dime ¿Cómo a estado tu admirador secreto?-  
-¿que admirador secreto?-pregunte alzando mi ceja dudosa  
-¿Cómo que cual admirado secreto? Hoyo akitoki-se acerco a mi susurrándome en el oído para que ningún pájaro pudiera escuchar

-ah él-recordé separándome de ella-nada ¿Qué quieres que pase?  
-¿no habían tenido una cita?-empezamos a caminar  
-claro tuvimos una cita pero nada del otro mundo-  
-ni una declaración-  
-ahora que lo recuerdo si, si se me declaro-sonreí  
-¿le diste el si?-pregunto con los ojos iluminados  
-claro que no. Te lo dije antes de tener la cita con él. Él no me interesa, solo es un amigo-recordándole las palabras exactas que dije esa vez antes de la cita-  
-¬¬-  
-no me mires así además el no quería nada serio conmigo-le informe  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto confusa al tener esa seguridad, y yo no me inmute por la razón de haberlo visto mientras veía al aburrido profe escribiendo en la pizarra

-su rostro-la mire-su rostro dice todo-mentí  
-puedes tener razón-suspiro resignada-y que yo creía que por fin tendrías novio-

-lamento el haberte decepcionado pero no es mi tipo-sonreí para ser amable-pero debo admitir que su sonrisa es muy seductora-reí y al segundo sus carcajadas se unieron con las mías  
-bueno, bueno de todos modos siempre te apoyare-  
-lo se-le regale una sonrisa  
-¡Higurashi!-me llamaban esa voz era fácil de recordar, una voz amable y amigable, dulce. Era fácil saber que era hoyo

-mira es hoyo-miro detrás de si y yo la imite  
-hola hoyo-lo salude amigablemente  
-hola ¿Cómo estas?-  
-como siempre ¿y tu?-  
-bien mejor que nunca. A mi padre le dieron un traslado a América, así que el próximo año nos iremos-

-suena bien-respondí  
-lo se, ya estoy entusiasmado-me miro con tristeza-pero no te pongas triste corazón que yo siempre te recordare-yo solo arquee la ceja confusa ¿Quién se cree? ¿Romeo?

-ejejeje-reí con un dejo de nervios. Vi como hoyo se alejaba de nosotras y yo me calme-cada vez esta más loco-pensé

-cada vez esta mas loco-  
-lo se-  
-¿algo que no me contaste de la cita?-me miro acusadoramente y suspire con resignación  
-si paso-confesé-cuando se me declaro le explique lo que sentía por el de la forma mas "sutil" pero comprendió todo al revés, cree que yo no estoy preparada para una relación-  
-ajajaja ¿por eso te llamo corazón?-  
-si. lo se es vergonzoso-  
-al contrario es muy tierno de su parte-río 

Din-Dong-Din-Dong 

-mejor apresurémonos que se nos ara tarde-dijo rin tomándome de la mano y nos fuimos corriendo

-debo informarles que durante la próxima semana un alumno nuevo llegara a nuestro salón-informo el profesor, sin tomarle mucha importancia empecé a dibujar figuras muy extrañas. Primero empecé haciendo a una persona pero en caricatura. me lo imaginaba con largos cabellos de un color plateado cuyos ojos eran de color miel ¿Cómo me imagine todo eso?

Por lo menos hoy vario algo en mi rutina de todos los día. Me fui completamente sola a casa sin compañía de nadie e incluso dibuje en clases, si efectivamente este día fue distinto.

Tome un bus que llegaba al ultimo paradero, osea al ultimo pueblo un poco fuera de la ciudad y empecé a caminar.

Treinta largos y tranquilizadores minutos hasta llegar a casa.

Como el pronóstico decía despues de las precipitaciones llegaría la nieve. Saque la llaves que estaban guardadas en mi mochila y abrí. Lo primero que hice fue cambiarme y lavar los platos que deje en la mañana y despues de terminar me fui con el bolsito donde guardaba el cuadernillo y el lápiz a adentrarme al bosque como era de costumbre

Camine largos minutos, este bosque era inmenso y sabia que podría descubrir cosas maravillosa como los animales que hay mas adentro. Era muy curiosa y no me importaba desobedecer a mi padre. Me aferre al bolsito y sentí que ahora nevaba con más intensidad, mientras caminaba sin un rumbo fijo. Empecé a tararear una canción, una de mis favoritas, cuando estaba triste la tarareaba siempre y me tranquilizaba. Muchos pueden pensar que estoy loca tarareando pero a mi me gusta.  
Algo me impulso a detenerme y lo hice sin vacilar, mire a mi alrededor no estaba aterrada, para nada, estaba preocupada algo se dibujo en mi mente y era una figura masculina. Cerré mis ojos para poder ver bien la visión. Era un joven parado arriba de un árbol muy hermoso, cuyas hojas no se caían con la estaciones del año era un árbol del tiempo. No pude destingir bien esa figura pero algo me decía que era un hombre.

Seguí caminando despreocupándome de lo que me había interrumpido la caminata hace unos minutos. 

Una hora y media caminando me detuve nuevamente y otro impulso hizo que yo doblara al lado derecho y lo hice ¿Por qué tal presentimiento?

"algo esta por suceder"

Pensé no con miedo, si no con ansias por saber que era lo que había detrás de esos árboles. Ahora si debía preocuparme. Me detuve en seco sorprendida; el lugar era idéntico, idéntico que la visión ¿acaso pasaría? ¿Era broma no?

Me acerque al árbol, sus grandes raíces, su gran tronco y sus bellas hojas ahora secas. Bote el bolsito y lo deje al lado de las raíces del árbol. Me acerque a su tronco y lo acaricie. De pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, este árbol me daba una extraña paz que no podría explicar en estos momentos. Abrí mis ojos que estaba cerrado y empecé a escribir

"Hoy el día vario"

Fue lo único que puse no sabia que más escribir. Guarde el cuadernillo y el lápiz en el bolso y una sensación me incomodo y me aleje del árbol como si fuese un ratón y mire a los mas alto de sus ramas.

Horas despues regrese a casa, papa no había llegado aun, me aliviaba. Subí a mi habitación y escribí una nueva línea en mi diario

"la visión era real"

…Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2: Compañero nuevo

winter love

Capitulo II:

Compañero Nuevo

Me quede dormida en mi escritorio. Mientras estudiaba me dio un sueño inexplicable. Mis ojos se cansaron y apoye mi mejilla en la mesa y así me dormí, cuando sentí una mano en mi espalda, decidí no tomarle atención y seguir durmiendo.

"corre, corre, corre, corre"

Sentía una desesperación enorme ¿Por qué corría?  
"Corre, corre"  
" ¿por que?"  
"Tu solo corre"  
"!¿pero por que?!"  
"Te persigo…"  
"¿Tu?"

-kagome, hija despierta, kagome-sentía su tiritona mano en mi espalda que me movía delicadamente

-¿pa…papa?-entreabrí mis ojos y pude ver el rostro de mi padre un tanto preocupado

-ah-suspiro-ya creía que no ibas a despertar-se irguió-además-su semblante cambio a una seria-decías "corre, corre" ¿Qué ocurre?-  
-nada-sonreí con eso creía que podría tranquilizarlo. Lo que estoy segura que no podía darle detalles de nada-fue una pesadilla nada mas no te preocupes-  
-¿enserio?-pregunto no muy convencido  
-si, enserio no es nada alarmante-me levante-gracias por preocuparte-volví a sonreír y fui correspondida con la misma sonrisa

-bajemos pedí algo para cenar-informo

-¿Qué pediste?-pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta tras mis espaldas  
-comida china-

-que rico-en eso mi estomago sonó  
-ajajajaja-río-ya veo. Llegaran pronto

-si-  
-mientras pongamos la mesa-  
-yo lo haré tu ve televisión-entre risas baje rápidamente las escalera y desaparecí para la vista de mi papa

-siempre con buen apetito-

-deja que me avergüenzas-desvié mi rostro ruborizado por el comentario

-jajajaja-río-ahora me toca a mi lavar los plato-se levanto sacando los servicios-ve a dormir que mañana hay clases-  
-si, buenas noches-  
-que descanses-dicho esto subí las escalera y me fui a mi habitación quería solo dormir y dormir

Como todas las aburridas mañanas me levante justo a la hora no como ayer. Hice lo de siempre y baje las escaleras, prendí el televisor y puse la leche en mi tazón, me hice tostadas y mientras me las servia miraba el televisor

-hoy nevara todo el día no-mire a la meteoróloga que decía esas palabras pero de una forma mas adecuada-mmmm…-mire el teléfono unos minutos despues sonó. Me levante y conteste, nuevamente me fui a sentar -¿alo?-  
-¿alo? Buenos días ¿se encuentra higurashi?-pregunto la voz de una mujer

-mmm ¿tía megumi?-  
-¡cariño!-exclamo-lo siento no te reconocí-  
-no importa ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte  
-es tu tío no podrá ir a buscarte se enfermo-me informo y eso me preocupo-disculpa por avisarte tan tarde pero hoy cuando lo desperté estaba con una fiebre alta-  
-¿pero estará bien?-pregunte preocupada  
-si ya llame al doctor ¿estarás bien kagome?-  
-si no se preocupe ire caminando no será nada. Que este bien, saludos adios-colgué, cerré mis ojos y pesadamente deje el teléfono en la mesa-debo apresurarme-dije en tono pensativo y tan rápido como pude deje todo en orden y me fui

Camine durando media hora la otra media hora decidí esperar el bus, demore quince minutos ya estaba inquieta. Cuando el bus se detuvo donde yo le pedí baje rápidamente y di las gracias. Corrí lo que mas pude hacia el salón, hace ya dos minutos que habían tocado y el profesor de física era muy puntual y estricto

-como supuse-susurre tocando la puerta del salón  
-¿si?-  
-profesor-abrí la puerta-lo siento…  
-llego tarde lo se, como son las reglas espere afuera al cambio de hora  
-si-obedecí. ese profesor no había con que evadirlo iba directo al grano-tendré que esperar-me cargue en la pared y me senté. Tendría que esperar una hora

-con que…mi primer día tarde-susurre con sarcasmo y sonreí

-¿tu primer día tarde? Si es extraño ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-pregunto rin en la hora de almuerzo  
-mmm pues mi tío se enfermo, esa fue la razón. Tuve que apurarme en salir-

-ya veo ¿mañana será igual?-  
-no lo se, creo, pero mañana me levantare mas temprano-

-¿le avisaste a tu papa?-  
-si. Me dijo que despues del trabajo iría a verlo-

-ya veo-

La semana paso y yo en las tarde iba con frecuencia a ese lugar donde se haya ese árbol del tiempo, ese hermoso árbol que conservaba aun sus hojas, pero al ver su apariencia sus hojas aunque fuese invierno caerían, ya que estaban secas ¿Por qué? Si ese árbol no dejaba que sus hojas cayeran ¿será por la edad? No lo creo.

Hoy desperté un poco agitada y estremecida, tenia frió y el sueño de hoy me precio extraño. Aunque en la visión anterior pude ver la figura de un muchacho pero no con toda claridad ahora siento que en este sueño se me apareció nuevamente. Estaba en un lugar donde yo conozco pero no era el bosque, no podía ver bien que era.

-cada vez me confunde mas ese sueño. se esta repitiendo y cada vez con mas frecuencia-pensé preocupada mirando el techo. Despues mi cabeza se movió hacia la ventana. Estaba nevando.  
Me levante y me vestí, me lave y tome desayuno como de costumbre. Mi padre no vendría durante esta semana, ya que tiene un trabajo en otra ciudad. Debía defender a un señor que según el, decía que no maltrataba a su mujer.

-que cosas-pensé entre un risita que se me escapo

Hoy mi tío tampoco podría venirme a buscar debido a su trabajo. Así que me apresure, guarde las cosas como siempre y me fui caminando

-buenos días rin-  
-bueno días-me saludo con una sonrisa ella me estaba esperando-madrugaste  
-tuve que hacerlo-  
-ya veo-río junto conmigo-entremos. ¿Alguna novedad?-  
-que mi padre ayer se fue a otra ciudad a defender a una persona que según el no maltrata a su mujer ¬¬ no lo defendería aunque me pagaran millones!-grite molesta  
-así es el trabajo kagome-

-lo se-

Entramos al salón y nos sentamos. Como siempre nos sentábamos juntas, rin era mi única mejor amiga ¿tendré nuevos amigos? Claro que no, soy poco sociable

-a sus asientos-se escucho la voz del profesor. Todos obedecieron y el se puso al medio del salón, daría el gran aviso: El nuevo alumno, y yo estaba muy nerviosa no se por que-como les informe la semana pasada un nuevo alumno se presentara aquí en su salón-miro la puerta y yo lo seguí con la mirada-entra por favor-

Se vio una sombra detrás de la puerta, era la figura de un hombre estaba segura. Abrió la puerta y mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y mis labios estaba a punto en separarse pero luche con eso

"…esa…silueta…….es……es….¡El!..."

Pensé. Entones el sueño de esta mañana era que lo vería nuevamente pero ahora con mas claridad

-preséntate-ordeno el profesor y yo no despegue mi mirada en la suya tan penetrante

-soy…-su voz era sobria, seca, agria no sabia como explicarlo-inuyasha taisho-

…Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3: Apuesta

winter love

Capitulo III:

Una apuesta

-El dibujo-pensé sorprendida. Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue botarlo-un minuto-pensé frunciendo el ceño-se parecen pero en el dibujo yo….-mire mis manos y luego mi mirada se dirigió a unos fríos orbes dorados que miraban a un punto sin importancia.

-mmm donde te sentaras-el profesor miro a inuyasha, este no lo hacia; Unos segundo despues sus ojos dorados estaban mirando los ojos verdes del profesor, mientras el los miraba sorprendidos por esa mirada tan penetrante, tan dominante que tenia. Hicieron que el profesor se estremeciera

-ese viejo lo sentara detrás de mi-pensé mirando hacia la ventana  
-de tras de higurashi-informo dirigiendo su mirada a mi  
-¡Tenia razón!-volví a pensar mirando hacia el suelo.  
Sentí sus lentas pisada acercándose hacia a mi, cada vez mas cerca hasta que levante mi mirada para verlo, el tenia fijos sus ojos en los míos. Sus ojos miel, su cabellera plateada, su piel trigueña y las facciones de su rostro inexpresivo eran perfectos. Baje mi mirada y el hizo lo mismo pero miro hacia delante acercándose a su puesto

-da miedo-me susurro rin mirando al chico que se sentaba  
-lo mismo dije-le respondí con el mismo volumen en la voz

Seguí de lo más normal, ese chico no causaba nervios en mi, ni susto nada por el estilo. Seguí con lo mió, preste atención a cada una de la clases hasta la hora del almuerzo. Me apoye totalmente en el respaldo de la silla, relajándome, cerré mis ojos, tome aire y me levante dirigiéndome a rin-¿vamos a almorzar?-

-si-de repente dio un respingo y yo me asuste por eso. Mire al tal taisho que se había levantado ruidosamente de su puesto y se fue sin interesarle nada  
-¿te intimida?-pregunte con voz divertida  
-si-suspiro-¿Por qué el profesor tuvo que sentarlo detrás?-  
-por que era el único asiento-respuesta fácil-vamos-ordene y le di la espalda para marcharme sin ella

-esta bien pero espérame-alcanzándome

-no me has hablado más de tu primo desde que se fue de la ciudad para estudiar en otra parte-comentaba mientras caminábamos hacia el cacino

-lo se, es que no e recibido ningún mail de el o carta y yo tampoco le e mandado una-  
-yo si-respondió con ánimos, le adivine el pensamiento. Ella quería que dijera exactamente lo que dije hace unos minutos-me respondió pero fue se demoro un poco. Lo imprimí, mira-me pasó el papel y decía:

"Hola rin ¿Cómo estas? Siento no haber respondido el mail al instante, pero la universidad me esta colapsando mucho.  
e tenido muchos trabajo que hacer, exámenes y los demás. Poco e descansado y dormido y el fin de semana me la e dedicado al trabajo.

Discúlpame a kagome por no escribirle y dile que en dos semanas más, despues de los exámenes la visitare.

Nos estaremos viendo rin, dile a kagome que la quiero mucho

Adios

Atte. Miroku"

-¡miroku vendrá!-espete con un gran grito-tengo que avisarle a papa

-ajaja te entusiasma la idea de que venga-  
-claro, no ha venido desde ya hace un año y lo echo mucho de menos-

-ya veo, yo también. Cuando decíamos esas bromas-recordó

-ajajaja-reí-si lo recuerdo-sonreí

-higurashi-escuche esa voz que siempre me era conocida, hoyo  
-hoyo-  
-¿almorzamos juntos?-de repente miro a rin-también tu rin-  
-entonces si ¿Qué opinas kagome?-me guiño el ojo  
-esta bien-respondí no muy convencida

Entramos al cacino y sacamos nuestras bandejas y nos servimos, yo fui la ultima en hacerlo. Me di cuenta que inuyasha acaba de entrar. Me quede observando lo que hacia, Sacaba la bandeja para servirse. Me quede inmóvil tenia muchas preguntas que formularle pero con esa mirada y ese estado de animo que tenia si asustaba un poquito y mas si no le hablaba a nadie. Ignoraba a todos.

Volteo y me penetro con su mirada, se había dado cuenta que lo estudiaba. Que disimulada yo. No se por que razón no deseaba apartar mi mirada con la de el, pero mejor decidí hacerlo no se por que motivo y me fui detrás de rin y hoyo.

Me senté nuevamente me fije en la figura masculina cuatro mesas atrás de nosotros. Suspire. Su mirada me incomodaba mucho, debía admitirlo también me intimidaba como rin

-kagome-me llamo-kagome-me volvía a llamar y yo no prestaba atención  
-¡kagome!-grito para que le prestara atención de una vez. Di un respingo en la silla y dirigí mi mirada hacia rin

-lo siento-sonreí para que su rostro enojado cambiara

-por fin regresaste-  
-ya dije que lo siento-tome el tenedor  
-¿a quien mirabas?-pregunto rin con un dejo de curiosidad  
-a nadie-respondí tratando de ocultar mi inquietud  
-yo vi que tus ojos estaban puestos en ese chico-miro hoyo a taisho y yo maldecía diez veces.

-para nada, miraste mal-intente convencerlo de otra manera pero fue inútil

-ajajaja claro, te observe todo el tiempo, desde cuando entro y cuando se sentó-

-que observador-pensé metiendo mis alimento a la boca con enojo

-hola chicos-se escucho una voz detrás de rin. Levante mi mirada y ahí una mirada arrogante, desafiante, seductora.

-Koga-llamo la entusiasta rin-hola!  
-hola a todos-dirigió su sonrisa hacia a mi-hola kagome-

-hola koga-le sonreí-¿tus amigos?-  
-vienen atrás-  
-ya veo-mirando a los amigos de koga que se acercaban a su amigo-hola chicos  
-hola-saludaron los tres al unísono. Los amigos de koga eran: Bankotsu que una vez estuvo enamorado de mi y se confeso, pero al igual que hoyo lo rechace; Jakotsu y por ultimo suikotsu. Hablaba mucho con ellos, aunque una vez koga se peleo con bankotsu por que los dos sentían lo mismo por mi y estuvieron 6 meses sin hablarse, cuando los tuve que unir esa amistad de nuevo y explicarle que jamás iba sentir algo por alguien, eso jamás fue lo mió, siempre he pensado que quedare sola, una solterona.

-¿se enteraron ya?-pregunto bankotsu sentándose junto con sus compañeros  
-¿enterarse de que?-enarque mi ceja sin comprender la pregunta que formulo el de cabellera trenzada

-del chico nuevo-se acerco mas a mí con su rostro muy interesado en el tema  
-a te refieres a ¿taisho?-  
-si ese mismo-  
-el va en nuestro grado-se interpuso rin  
-¡¿enserio?-me miro

-¿y como es?-ahora fue jakotsu quien se interpuso con un gran interés al saber como era  
-bueno es frió y no habla, solo lo puntual-informe mientras terminaba de ingerir todos mis alimentos  
-que decepción-vio al chico que almorzaba solo-es tan lindo  
-oye gay cierra la boca-le ordeno suikotsu con algo de asco

-hay pero digo la verdad-sin quitarle la mirada de encima  
-si se lo dices personalmente creo que te mataría-espeto koga divertido

-taisho da mucho miedo-interfirió hoyo mirando a taisho con ojos inocentes

-¿enserio?-pregunto valientemente el de ojos azules-yo lo golpearía-lo miro con ojos desafiantes  
-si quiero verlo-ironice  
-¿así? No me provoques kagomecita-  
-odio que me llames así-lo mire fulminante, no me gustaban esos diminutivos

-esta bien kago…-  
-kagome es mi nombre-le recordé con voz seca-que no se te olvide.

-lo siento-sonrio  
-volviendo al tema ¿Quién se atreve a acercase a taisho?-pregunto bankotsu cargando sus codos en la mesa  
-yo no-respondió rápidamente rin

-no cuentes conmigo-dijo hoyo cobardemente  
-ustedes tres-apunto a los tres chicos de su grupo

-ahí por mi encantado-respondió jakotsu sin dejar que sus dos amigos abrieran sus bocas  
-no, mejor no lo vas a acosar-  
-si. Jakotsu fuera del juego-opino koga y me miro a mí-¿Qué opinas kagome?  
-¿yo?-me apunte viendo como el asentía-¿de que?-  
-del jueguito-  
-no me gustan las apuesta-  
-comes que adivinas-sonrio- ¿acaso le tienes miedo?-ok me estaba provocando

-¿me desafías? koga-lo mire. Sus ojos eran desafiadores pero los mió neutros no me encontraría

-respóndeme-ignorando mi respuesta  
-¿Por qué debía tenerle miedo a un chico de mi edad?-

-no lo se…todos dicen que si le tienen pero tu te ves tranquila-  
-¿y tu no sientes miedo?-  
-en lo absoluto, ya te dije, lo golpearía-me sonrio ¡pero que arrogancia!-¿serias capaz de acercarte?-lo miro que se levantaba  
-¿a que viene todo esto?-  
-bien. Vamos directo al grano kagomecita-  
-kagome-corregí con fastidio

-eso. Bueno todos le tienen miedo al nuevo pero tu no…-  
-y…-  
-y aremos una pequeña apuesta de un mes-estipulo mostrándome el numero con su dedo

-que ridículo-

-ridículo no señorita. Mira-tratando de convencerme-solo te haces amiga de este solo un mes y me harás saber que no le tienes miedo-espero una respuesta yo solo levante una ceja no muy convencía  
-¿crees que lo are?-  
-claro ¿no eres valiente?-una sonrisa burlesca se dibujo en su estupido rostro

-si lo soy pero no tengo por que comprobarlo con esta ridiculez-  
-no es una ridiculez cariño-se dio la vuelta para acercarse donde yo estaba sentada, ya que el se sentaba frente a mi  
-no me llames así-le ordene irritada ya

-lo siento-se disculpo-entonces pensare que era una miedosa-  
-¡ya me encontraste!-pensé y mi cabeza retumbo-¡ESTA BIEN! ¿Eso querías? Ahora lo tienes. Un mes nada más-

-¿trato hecho?-

-trato hecho-asegure estrechando su mano

-maldito koga-masculle, mientras comía mi barra de chocolate caminando a casa-se cree muy…-mejor me calle y seguí caminando hasta llegar a casa 

Abrí la puerta y tire las llaves en el mueble. Arrastrando los pies entre a casa y me senté en el sofá del living, estaba muy cansada de todo  
-hoy si que vario el día-susurre bajo. Algo era algo

Estaba cansada de todo: de las clases, de koga, de esa miradita fulminante del albino cuando me cruzaba con el era incomodo

-deja de pensar un momento-me roge a mi misma y me levante del sillón. Hice las labores y me fui como siempre con mi bolsito a adentrarme al bosque

-por fin en paz-pensé despues de dos horas y media de caminata. Cada vez mas me alejada de casa pero esa obsesión de descubrir mas cosas me estaba matando.

Me senté bajo un árbol y mi espalda reposo en el gran tronco del árbol. Empecé a escribir

"una apuesta de un mes"

Una hoja callo sobre el cuadernillo

"¿en un mes me are amiga de taisho?"

Negué con la cabeza y guarde la hoja en las paginas del cuadernillo  
"si no gano esta apuesta el maldito de koga se burlara de mi. Tengo que hacerlo"

"pero….debo reconocer que taisho me intimida…"

…Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4: Intentos

winter love

Capitulo IV:

Intentos

-si, no te preocupes papa estoy bien, si dormí de maravilla-le respondía a mi padre desde el teléfono-si ya tengo que ir al colegio. Te quiero, cuídate, adios-colgué. Me arregle tenia que irme ahora o si no se me haría ya muy tarde

Una hora y media más o menos me tomo llegar al colegio. Lo bueno que llegue a tiempo solo faltaban diez minutos. Rin se encontraba sentada esperando mi llegada y la salude

-Kagome bueno días-me saludo con una sonrisa amable y yo se la devolví sin ningún problema  
-buenas rin-

-¿no te encuentras nerviosa?-pregunto con voz preocupada y urgida

-¿y por que tengo que estar así?-pregunte frunciendo el ceño  
-¿como que por que?-me pregunto como si fuese obvia la pregunta- es por…por taisho-susurro su apellido para que nadie escuchara nada  
-¿no a llegado?-pregunte ignorando las palabras de rin  
-no, aun no-  
-ya veo. Mira no comentes nada, absolutamente nada de lo que paso en la hora de almuerzo-le pedí era muy importante que nadie lo supiera

-esta bien, esta bien-mascullo y al mismo tiempo asintió con la cabeza y me volví al escuchar que las chicas gritaban felices por la llegada de alguien

-AHHH INUYASHA!!!-gritaba mas que felices, en sus ojos se dibujaban enormes y descarados corazones

-mira con que taisho se izo popular-  
-si…-mirando al chico que pasaba a lado de sus fans y no les prestaba atención

-kagome tienes que hablarle-me susurro y en ese momento mi alteración y nerviosismo se hicieron presentes notoriamente

-y…yo…yo?-  
-tu aceptaste vamos-dándome animo me dio un empujoncito en la espalda y me interpuse en el camino de taisho.

Ni un "córrete" nada solo me penetraba con su fría mirada y con ella me comunicaba el famoso "córrete" no era necesario que me lo dijera

-h…hola-bien el primer paso pero solo se quedo observando mi rostro, claro mi rostro debe lucir en esos momentos estupido ¿no?

-….-bien me comunicaba otra vez "córrete de una vez por todas" y se me olvidaba el "mocosa" impertinente

-¿co…como estas?-estaba haciendo el ridículo, mejor irme y no lo vuelvo a ver o ponerme una bolsa en la cabeza  
-…-arqueo su ceja y avanzo pasando a mi lado. Llego a su puesto y dejo su mochila ahí y se sentó dando un suspiro. Esa actitud hizo que hirviera por dentro. Apreté mis nudillos y tenia el ceño fruncido; hubiera abierto mi boca pero pude ver que alguien se me iba acercar, debía agradecer por eso, ya que me libraría de la vergüenza que tenía. Era el sin duda, lo que quería era cubrirme lo ojos y preguntaría Quién era

-hola koga-salude al mismo tiempo que me volteaba y dejaba a un chico de orbes azulados sorprendido

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba detrás tuyo e?-pregunto ahora bajando sus manos que estaban preparadas para cubrirme los ojos

-Tus pisadas son inconfundibles-mentí

-eres impresionante kagome-exclamo mi buena amiga rin sorprendida y creyéndosela toda

Mire a un koga con cara de no muy convencido, rin se la trago toda y mire hacia atrás, inuyasha su sorprendimiento lo disimulaba muy bien algo en el decía que no lo había distinguido por las pisadas, ya que en realidad había mucho ruido

"_muchacha mentirosa" _

Pensó un albino mientras me miraba a mí sin darme yo cuenta. Hablaba con koga y con rin

-¿Cómo vas?-me pregunto un koga con una sarcástica sonrisa

-recién empiezo-especule-todo a su debida calma  
-verdad, verdad-me sonrio  
-te pediré de por favor que no me molestes hasta los ultimo días, por favor-le pedí con un poco de fastidio odiaba que me presionaran

-esta bien no lo are-no quito esa molesta sonrisa. Nadie sabia de lo que hablábamos, solo el trío sabia-kagomecita-  
-me tienes…-le iba a gritar, insultar, golpear cuando un grito muy agudo de parte de un hombre nos interrumpió en nuestra discusión

-Inuyashita-

El hombre que fue llamado en esos instantes subió su mirada con su ceño fruncido por haberlo molestado Fue abrazado por el cuello y yo tan solo lo mire con asco

-jakotsu-susurro koga con voz cansada  
-inuyasha…eres muy lindo-  
-suéltame-ordeno con esa voz tan fría de siempre

-pe…pero-lo soltó-eres muy malo ToT

-idiota -susurro nuevamente koga mirando a inuyasha  
-mmm…-el de cabello plateado miro a koga escuchando el descalificativo-no me vuelvas a llamar así-volvió a ordenar  
-¿eres mi mama acaso?-pregunto irónico-

-….-  
-¿acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones?-  
-no y no hablo con idiota-

-grrr!-se abalanzo a inuyasha, quise detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde, koga lo había agarrado por el cuello de su ropa

Inuyasha lo miraba con toda confianza y una media sonrisa se dibujo en sus pálidos labios

RINGGGG!

-Te salvaste taisho-lo soltó bruscamente y se fue del salón, seguido por jakotsu

-¿estas bien?-le pregunte acercándome a el y no recibí respuesta-eres muy descortés-  
-¿mas peleas?-pregunto ahora cansado  
-si hasta que te dignes a hablar-le chille y me senté furiosa

Pasaron dos horas de clases y el timbre sonó informando que el primer recreo comenzó. Decidí que era mejor seguirlo, ya que estaba saliendo del salón

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-me pregunto rin deteniéndome  
-lo voy a seguir, quédate aquí-le ordene yéndome del salón

Parecía una espía, en realidad era eso y me incomodaba. No era de esas personas que le gustaban espiar, pero esto era crucial ¿Cómo me iba hacer amiga de alguien que tiene un corazón frió, una mirada apagada, un caminar lento y sus manos en los bolsillos se veía tan…cof, cof. Seria difícil. Jamás debí dejarme provocar por koga, todo es su maldita culpa, ahora parezco espía.

No se distraía con nada, ni con una piedra, un tropiezo, nada. Miraba hacia delante llegando a su destino, un camino de árboles, donde llevaba a las canchas. Mi lugar favorito y tal vez el de el también.

Pude observar su perfil, su nariz perfecta, respingada pero no exageradamente, su cabellera que se mecían gracias al viento que corría informando que se acercarían los chubascos. Escondidas tras los árboles a un metro de el lo miraba con detenimiento y me preguntaba como rayos podría hablar amenamente con el, ya que para el ni siquiera existía. Pensaba y pensaba, casi se me atrofiaba el cerebro cuando escuche un "boo" 

-¡ay!-un grito ahogado se escucho para que mi observador no lo escuchara. Voltee a ver y era una persona a quien conocía y odiaba. Su cuerpo esbelto, grandes ojos oscuros, manos grandes, dedos gruesos y una risita irritante.  
-hola mi dulce kagome-  
-otro que me fastidia-role mis ojos cansada-¿puedes irte Mukotsu?-le pedí cortésmente  
-no-

-por favor-insistí  
-no-  
-me estas colmando la paciencia-  
-que bueno preciosas-  
-que no me llames así ¿oíste?-le ordene ya enojada  
-pero que temperamento preciosa-se acerco a mi y me puse nerviosa. Este tipo hace de todo y eso era lo que me daba miedo; Una vez quiso besarme y eso era lo que aria; se acerba a mi tan lentamente que no podía reaccionar, este tipo me daba asco y no olía muy bien, así me decidí en gritar y salir de mi escondite

-mmmm…-volteo el ojidorado al escuchar mi grito  
-a…aléjate….-

-¿Qué ocurre preciosa no quieres besarme?-  
-¡no, me das asco!-grite un poco alterada al pensar que me besaría. Me acerque más a taisho, y el se me adelanto

-¡ven acá!-me ordeno como si fuese su novia  
-no quiero-  
-no….-  
-¡ya la escuchaste!-se interpuso en la conversación con su habitual mirada Gélida

-tu no me des ordenes nuevito-lo apunto enojado-pásamela-abrió sus manos como si recibiera un objeto

-¡Oye no soy posesión tuya!-grite irritada por la reacción

-ya la escuchaste-camino unos pasos mas adelante alejándose de mi y acercándose a mukotsu

-¿quieres pelear?-pregunto con tal confianza que ya estaba preparado para el ataque  
-no me provoques-sonrio sarcástico, eso daba miedo, además que su fría mirada penetraba los ojos negros de mukotsu

-ajajaja crees que me darás miedo-sonriendo empezó a correr hacia inuyasha listo para darle un golpe

-idiota-mascullo al mismo tiempo que de un rápido golpe en el estomago lo dejo en el suelo adolorido

-maldito-trato de decir, pero el dolor era grande-me las pagaras taisho, de esta no te escaparas-le amenazo y solo recibió una sonrisa fría de su contrincante y se fue corriendo angustiado por el dolor   
-gracias-solo me miro con ojos neutros y volvió a voltear su mirada  
-¿Qué hacías aquí?-me pregunto ignorando mi agradecimiento

-pues…pues…-me puse nerviosa. Junte mis dedos de modo que se notaba mi nerviosismo, más no deje que esto me arruinara, entonces dije-a mi me caminar por este lugar-

-y aprovechaste de perseguirme-

-si…!no!-  
-¿Qué quieres? Estas extraña-  
-ni me conoces y dices que estoy extraña-  
-así es-me aseguro-¿Qué quieres de mi?-  
-solo poder conocerte mejor-  
-eso es ridículo-

-no es ridículo. Todos llegan al colegio no solo para estudiar y aprenderse las malditas materias, si no también hacer amigos ¿Por qué tu no?-  
-por que no se puede, yo soy así-me dijo sin importarle un poquito lo que pensaba.

Despues de esa conversación el se fue, alejándose de mi; yo corrí un poco y lo detuve  
-¡lo intentare!-le grito. El se detuvo y sin volverse a mi me dijo  
-¡fallaras!-no se tomo la molestia en gritarme pero pude escucharlo.

Sin más se fue perdiéndose entre los 


	5. Chapter 5: A tres Horas

winter love

Capitulo V:  
a 3 horas

"! Fallaras! Me dijo. Eso es lo que el cree pero are de todo para que entablemos una amistad"

-se me hace tarde-mire mi reloj de pulsera, eran las 7:30pm y ya estaba oscuro. Preferí irme de inmediato, ya que esperaba el regaño de papa, Aunque no este aquí para eso hay un medio de comunicación llamado teléfono y este aparato debe haber sonado ya mas de unas 10 veces

-¿me dirás cuando será el día en que dejes de llegar tarde por recorrer el bosque?-  
-no lo se, creo que nunca-reí divertida con el teléfono en mi oído- lo siento papa, es que es muy divertido pisar las hojas, sentir el olor eucalipto, sentir el aire fresco en mi rostro, sentir la humedad, el cantar de los pájaros ¡todo!-exclame emocionada y al mismo tiempo feliz diciendo esas oraciones-estan divertido conocer mas haya. Días atrás encontré un gran árbol muy antiguo-  
-¿un árbol del tiempo?-pregunto con extrañeza  
-si, si como en los libros que me leías-afirme  
-ajajaja esta bien, pero lo que me da miedo…-  
-es que te encuentres con alguien extraño-adivine las palabras que diría mi padre, siempre lo hacia-lo se no te preocupes que no pasara-lo anime para que no se preocupara mas-

-Hija te tengo que dejar nos vemos-  
-esta bien, cuídate. Adios-colgué despacio y Salí de ahí para preparar la cena

Como todos estos días me ha tocado cenar sola observando el televisor si daban algo bueno.

Horas despues me fui a mi habitación; ya me había duchado, antes había cerrado bien las ventanas y la puerta, dejar la alarma activada y ahora me quedaba dormir.

De mi escritorio saque un cuaderno, del lapicero saque un lápiz y de un salto me acosté en la cama boca abajo, apoyando mis brazos en el colcho para poder escribir

"Mañana será otro día. Hay que aceptar que mi día esta variando un poco, eso me entusiasma más. Para mañana mas esfuerzo para poder acercarme a taisho"

Termine de escribir las ultimas palabras y lo deje en el velador, entre a la cama, me cubrí bien con las sabanas y apague la luz para poder cerrar mis ojos y soñar. Al día siguiente desperté gracias al sonido del despertador, lo apague luego de sentarme y me levante, saque mi uniforme y me fui a bañar.

"hoy despues de estos grandes fríos habrá sol"

-interesante-sonreí al ver por la ventana que estaba despejado pero aun con un poco de nieve.

Deje todo en orden y me fui directo al colegio, hoy mi tío no vendría.

-¡achu!-

-kagome te vas a resfriar-me dijo rin

-claro que no alguien debe estar hablando mal de mi ¬¬-

-jajajaja esta bien, esta bien, como tu digas-

-hola chicas ¿van a almorzar?-pregunto el de ojos celestes que apareció detrás de nosotras

-si-  
-¿almorzamos juntos?-  
-no-respondí cortante

-pero que agresiva-

-kagome no seas mala persona, claro koga puedes-  
-muchas gracias rin-sonrio

Nos sentamos juntos. Despues llegaron bankotsu, jakotsu y suikotsu. Luego fue taisho quien apareció y fije mi vista en el, no se por que pero me interesaba

-miren es taisho-susurro bankotsu como en un secreto

-si, lo vi-afirmo mordazmente el sonriente koga que observaba a taisho

-pero si estan hermoso-  
-cállate-espeto suikotsu

-¿Qué vas hacer?-pregunte confundida al ver como koga se levantaba sin quitar la mirada en el

-voy a darle una visita-sonrio yendo hacia la mesa de al frente y yo lo seguí-Hola taisho-saludo a la de mirada gélida

No recibió respuesta, yo solo estaba de observadora y koga se irritaba al no escuchar una respuesta  
-¿acaso me tienes miedo que no contestas?-  
-¿yo, a ti?-miro a koga de arriba hacia abajo con sarcasmo

-¿quieres pelear?-desafió  
-como quieras-aceptando el desafió  
-oye koga detente estan en el casino sean mas considerados-  
-entonces afuera ¿Qué te parece perro?-  
-perfecto sarnoso-le regalo una media sonrisa muy confiada. Solo recibió un gruñido de parte de koga y se retiraron  
-¿van a pelear?-pregunto una voz de tras  
-¡si!-voltee a ver-por favor bankotsu detenlos-  
-claro que no. será divertido-  
-y…¿ustedes chicos?-  
-pensamos lo mismo que ban-  
-idiotas-masculle mordiendo el labio inferior, debía hacer algo y ya.

Todos salimos fuera a ver la pelea. Mucha gente ya se había enterado y los estaba rodeando para ver la pelea con koga, quien era uno de los más populares y arrogantes del colegio e inuyasha un chico apuesto que se volvió popular entre las chicas pero nadie sabia nada de el, ya que su indiferencia alejaba a cualquier persona que quisiera acercase a el, también se a escuchado que le tienen miedo pero nadie sabe de su fuerza.

-te vas a arrepentir-decreto el de ojos azules

Pude observar el tumulto de gente ¿Cómo pasaría? Por arriba si era necesario. Me tire, escuchaba gritos y mas gritas, risas y repentinos "¡OH!"

-inuyasha…-pensé preocupada sabia que koga le daría una paliza pero al salir del tumulto mis ojos vieron lo contrario el que estaba de rodillas era koga con sus manos en el estomago. Mire a inuyasha con estupefacción el tenia una sonrisa de victoria y sus ojos gélidos observaban al chico

-maldito-musito el adolorido que se levantaba tambaleante.

Se dirigió a su contrincante que lo esperaba para volverle a propinar un golpe. El ojiazul daba varios golpes dirigidos a la cara del platino pero todos eran esquivados, luego de unos segundos inuyasha recibió un golpe de koga votándolo al suelo; su fleco cubrió sus ojos de este y una media sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Se levanto lentamente y limpio la sangre que corría por su labio inferior, apretó sus nudillos.

Decidí intervenir. Pude ver claramente que despues de ese golpe koga iba a quedar adolorido y mucho, ese chico tenía una fuerza sobrehumana

-¡KAGOME!-escuche la voz de rin

-niña tonta-

Me puse en medio de los dos y estire mis brazo, cerré mis ojos y sentí una corriente de aire en mi rostro. No sentí dolor, ni caída, entonces…abrí mis ojos y pude aprecia que el ojidorado había frenado el golpe impresionado

-¿kagome?-susurro el adolorido koga-¡por que te interpones es…!

-cállate Koga. Se lo que hago-mire a taisho de forma seria

-entrometida-pude escuchar de sus labios pero no me importo, lo tome del brazo y lo jale para levarlo lejos

-¿se puede saber por que te interpusiste?-me pregunto ahora que estábamos los dos solo

-por que ibas a golpear a koga-  
-eso no se justificas, estábamos en una pelea-  
-lo se-

-una pregunta-  
-¿Qué quieres? Es extraño que me quieras preguntar algo-lo mire dubitativamente

-supiste que el golpe que le iba a dar no era como lo anteriores ¿Por qué?-pregunto mirándome sin inmutarse

-no es de tu incumbencia-me voltee, me arrodille y saque algo del bolso-toma-fui hacia el y le pase unos parche curita y povidona yodada-cúrate-dicho esto volví a darle las espalda y me fui

-¡kagome!-me grito una voz conocida, rin que se acercaba a mi preocupada. Me abrazo-¿esta bien? Casi te golpean

-ajajaja si me encuentro bien no te preocupes-le sonreí y luego mire a koga de forma neutra

-no te daré las gracias-se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado

-como quieras-le saque la lengua

-koga piensa por primera vez kagome se preocupo por ti-le susurro suikotsu al chico, quien abría sus ojos y me miraba

-kagome ¿es verdad que te preocupaste por mí?-tomándome la mano

-si ¿Por qué?-pregunte enarcando la ceja

-y yo fui tan malo contigo-  
-ya koga-separe sus manos con las mías-vamos rin-ordene y me fui dejando a un koga volando por las nubes

-¿Qué tienes en contra del pobre koga?-me pregunto mientras miraba hacia atrás de ella observando a koga  
-nada, tan solo que me saca de quicio-

-ya lo creo-río-pero piensa el chico mas popular de la escuela esta enamorado de ti y…

-¿y..?-

-y tu estas haciendo amistad con el chico mas popular entre las chicas-me guiño el ojo-picarona  
-callate-me ruborice-primero: no le pedí a koga que se enamora de mi y segundo: lo de la amistad es una apuesta-  
-que te esta agradando ¿no?-la mire con vehemencia

-claro que no-negué rápidamente mirando hacia otra parte para que no viera mi rostro

-lucias preocupada cuando esos dos iban a pelear-  
-no lucia preocupada, solo un poco extraña nada mas

Ring!

Timbre para la finalización de las clases. Yo me levante y guarde todos mis cuadernos, me despedí de rin y me fui. Delante mió pude observar una espalda tan imponente y protectora, era la de inuyasha; apresure el paso y lo alcance

-hola-salude y no recibí respuesta-lo siento fui pesada y también por lo de koga, sus amigos lo provocaron-

-gracias-dijo interrumpiendo mi charla  
-¿mmm?-lo mire Dubitativa

-por las curitas y…-me dio la povidona

-¡oh!-lo observe ahora fijando de sus curitas en la cara-de nada-

-me tengo que ir, adios-dicho esto se fue y me quede hay pasmada observando como desaparecía

"Kagome: hola ¿Cómo has estado? Tengo buenas noticias mañana regreso. Cuando llegues llámame. Chao"

-chao-repetí mirando el teléfono. Luego me fui a mi habitación para esperar el día sábado, mañana

Desperté gracias a una suave voz que me decía que despertara. Con pereza obedecí, abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver a la persona que osaba con interrumpir mis sueños.

-¿papa?-  
-si pequeña-sonrio  
-¡papa!-grite feliz abriendo mis ojos adormilados de una vez y abrazarlo-que bueno que regresaste  
-lo se-correspondió el abrazo

-¿y como te fue?-  
-mal-suspiro cansado

-me imagine, ese hombre no se salvaría con nada-  
-lo se, pero debía ayudarle, ese es mi trabajo-se levanto-te dejo tengo trabajo  
-¿aun?-pregunte decilucionada  
-mañana tengo libre, tal vez salgamos ¿Qué te parece?-me guiño el ojo animándome  
-esta bien-grite entusiasma

-bien cuídate. Regreso en la noche-beso mi frente y se fue

Pasaron largas horas hasta que el sol se estaba escondiendo, el cielo estaba anaranjado.

Estaba aburrida sentada en el gran sofá del living recorriendo los canales si había algo entretenido. Apague el televisor, deje el control remoto en la mesita de centro volví a recargar mi espalda en el respaldo del sillón y suspire aburrida. Mire de soslayo la ventana que se encontraba al lado derecho; estaba anocheciendo, Daba igual. me levante y como siempre con mi bolso me fui adentrar al bosque

-¿Cuántas horas serán?-me pregunte en un susurro casi inaudible

Camine y camine pateando algunas hojas, pisándolas, tocando los árboles. Un lugar tranquilo, nadie te interrumpía, nadie te llamaba ni mandaba, nadie te fastidiaba, no había peleas ni compromisos, aquí solo yo y los árboles.

…dos horas y media no estaba cansada seguía caminando con astucia, aunque en un momento pare solo fueron quince minutos en los que escribí la siguiente frase  
"hoy pude ver que taisho no es una persona común y corriente"

Seguí caminando sin detenerme. Pasaron dos horas cuarenta minutos. Mis siguientes palabras fueron

"¿Cómo puedo seguir con esta apuesta entonces?"

Dos horas cincuenta minutos  
"si uno piensa así es obvio que el se lo imaginara y se preguntara ¿para que? si despues me verán como un anormal."

-no tengo que hacerme falsas conclusiones, aun no se lo que es realmente-pensé mirando hacia delante, solo hacia delante

Tres horas

Ahora solo había arbustos, árboles y matorrales

"no importa si lo descubro sabrá que yo no soy como los demás, si no igual que el"

Pude observar que en este bosque no era la única que habitaba, si no había otras personas viviendo.

Estaba escondida en los matorrales y pude ver a una señora de largos cabellos negros, bonito cuerpo para ser una señora ya casada, ya que se podría ver que el que estaba en el auto era el hijo y también un señor, era obvio que era el esposo, pero aun así era apuesto

-se parecen mucho-dije en un susurro muy pequeño mirando con la ceja fruncida

Era una mansión, tres pisos en total y la familia se conformaba de tres, espera de ¡cuatro! El cuarto….  
-no…no puede ser-

…Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6: Cerca

winter love

Capitulo VI:

Cerca

El timbre sonó para dar finalizada las clases.

Dos semanas han pasado desde que di una caminata de largas horas.

Caminaba hacia la puerta para salir, detrás estaba el peliplateado con su mirada clavada en mi espalda. La sentía pero aun así no me volteaba, aunque estuviese incomoda con ello.

-¡Holaaaa prima!-me grito y me dio palmaditas suaves en la espalda un muchacho de genio levantisco. Me sorprendí por la voz de la persona, la mire, parpadee dos, tres o cuatro veces, sonreí de oreja a oreja, estaba sorprendida, feliz, emocionada no sabia como expresarlo. Tantos años sin verlo ¿un año? Si al parecer si, un año.

-¿Mi…miroku?-pregunte apuntando al risueño joven de ojos azules marinos, de tez trigueña

-así es en carne y huesos, vivito y coleando ¡como siempre!-  
-¡ahhh!-grite dando saltitos de felicidad y sin pensarlo me colgué en su cuello-¡has vuelto!-  
-aja-asintió con la cabeza- Salí de vacaciones, estaré tres semanas aquí-

-¿no me mientes no cierto?-pregunte separándose del abrazo anterior

-es verdad-río

-cuando te vea rin se emocionara tanto-  
-ese bomboncito ¿Dónde esta?-  
-aun no debe salir-mirando tras de mi-mejor vamonos, mañana la veras-lo jale para irme con el a casa

-¿Quién es el?-

-es el primo de kagome, se dice que los criaron juntos como si fuesen hermanos-  
-ya veo. El primo de kagome es muy guapo-  
-inuyasha no se queda atrás-mirando hacia atrás, pero el ya no se encontraba

-bueno no pase un ramo, lo que tengo que volver a retomar. La última semana de mis vacaciones tengo que volver a tomar ramos-

-ya veo te a sido muy difícil esta carrera-  
-así es, pero es algo que me fascina aunque tenga que dormir tres o dos horas todos los días, pero es algo que yo decidí y no me arrepiento-

-que decidido, me encantaría ser decidida igual que tu-

-al principio eres un indeciso por completo, pero al crecer lo serás, ya que tienes que tomar varias decisiones, al igual si se trata de amor-  
-¿amor? El….-pensé sorprendiéndome de algo que encontraba tan ridículo  
-cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado tu?-  
-el…¿dijo amor?-volví a pensar

-¿kagome?-  
-¡ah! Yo-reí nerviosa-hace unas dos semanas e estado enredada en una maldita apuesta y no e avanzado nada-  
-¿apuesta?-  
-así es- asentí- consiste en hacerme amiga de un muchacho que es indiferente con todos

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre las apuesta?-pregunto lánguidamente, mientras posaba su mano en mi cabeza

-lo se, pero koga me provoca-  
-¿koga? ¿Así se llama tu amigo?-  
-amigo, amigo-recalque-no. el solo es un idiota que se hace pasar por mi amigo-explique

-¿y te juntas con el?-  
-al contrario, el se junta conmigo, digamos que no me cae muy bien, en ciertas ocasiones es simpático pero hay veces que me irrita-

-yo pase por lo mismo pero con una jovencita bien hermosa-recordando el cuerpo de esta-me perseguía mucho, cuando dije: eso comprueba que soy tan bello y matador, pero estoy enamorado de otra mas bella  
-¡¿eso le dijiste!? Desubicado-grite enojada y comprendiendo que yo también me sentiría así

-lo siento. Desde ahí me persiguió, me tenía arto, Hasta que…-  
-te provoco-  
-exacto-me dio la razón-me provoco

-y te guió hasta una maldita apuesta-  
-si-cerro sus ojos y se escucho un suspiro bien largo

-que pendejeria-se escucharon nuestras voces al mismo tiempo

-¿Cuánto te dieron?-  
-un mes-  
-no es mucho, además queda poco-  
-¡lose!-grite desesperada

-te deseo lo mejor, primita-sonrio. Sabía perfectamente que lo decía con ironía y enarque mi ceja notoriamente reluciendo en mi rostro mi enojo-no te enojes-  
-eres un primo muy malo ¿no me quieres ayudar?-  
-sal de esto tu sola, yo lo ize a la perfección-

-eres de lo peor-  
-soy tu primo-  
-lamentablemente-  
-no me digas esas cosas-  
-ya lo ize-

-¬¬-

-te a tocado durísimo, y ahora que estas en cuarto año ¿has pensado en la practica?-  
-si, también me la mencionaron. Pienso hacerla en el extranjero-  
-buena elección-dijo mi padre dandole la razón, mientras dejaba las cenizas de su cigarrillo en el cenicero

-¿Cómo ha estado mi hermano?-pregunto por el mayor de todos, quien lo acompañaba en la empresa  
-ya sabe, Demasiado feliz. Mi mama ha estado muy bien despues del parto, súper, ya sabes estan felices con sota-sonrio al recordar a su hermanito de un mes-no estuve ese día cuando mama dio a luz pero si al día siguiente, tuve que dejar las clases por dos día. Valió la pena  
-¿y le sacaste una foto?-pregunte con ilusión, tenia muchas ganas de conocer a mi primo

-si, si aquí estan-saco de su mochila una foto de ellos cuatro juntos. Mi tía sentada con sota en sus brazos, mi tío aun lado y mi primo al otro

-es muy lindo-  
-lo es, lo es-río divertido al mismo tiempo que guardaba la foto-mi papa ah pedido que lo vengan a visitar algún día

-por supuesto, además falta muy poco para las vacaciones de invierno-

Ding-Dong

-¡yo abro!-grite antes de que mi papa se levantara. Fui hacia la puerta, abrí lentamente y no pude articula ni un "hola" cuando se escucho un grito

-¡MIROKU!-grito una mujer de cabello negro; estaba como loca y me empujo, tropéese pero no me caí

-oh si eres tu Bombin-sonrio picaramente. Fruncí el ceño molesta ¿viene a ver a su amiga o a su novio? Se colgó de su cuello y le dio interminables besos que fueron correspondidos

-me dijeron que había llegado pero ¬¬ mi amiga aquí presente no me espero-me saco la lengua y yo me ofendí

-rin te demorabas mucho, no tenia tiempo-replique con un dejo de molestia

-nunca has tenido paciencia-concluyo con un gran suspiro de resignación y al mismo tiempo apoyo su cien en el hombro de su apuesto novio, quien paso su mano en el hombro de la chica

-jajajaja, ire por uno refrescos-interrumpió mi padre para ir con los refrescos

Despues de una amena conversación sobre la vida de mi primo miroku y de nuestras vidas despues de un largo año rin se retiro, ya que se hacia tarde, luego conduje a mi primo hacia su habitación.

-creo que rin casi lloraba ¿no? ¿Estaba mal por mi culpa?-

-claro que no, estaba alegre nada mas-lo mire absorta-se nota que no sabes nada primito-reí-piensa, ella no te ve hace año, un año-recalque al unísono que ayudaba a ordenar sus cosas

-verdad, verdad la echaba de menos-murmuro con cariño

-¡KAGOME VEN HACER LA CENA!-se escucho de la planta baja  
-¡YA VOY!-respondí y me dirigí nuevamente a miroku-¿Qué?-pregunte con un dejo de extrañeza al verme de esa forma

-acaso ¿cocinas?-  
-¿Qué te crees? Soy una profesional-asegure con astucia y picardía

-no tanto como el chef miroku-  
-si, si-  
-deja que hoy haga la cena-pidió juntando sus manos en forma de suplica

-esta bien-  
-perfecto-salto, desapareciendo de la habitación

Un hermoso amanecer. Hoy había despertado mas temprano de lo habitual, y hoy para pasar el tiempo pasee por el bosque.

Me senté en un árbol y comencé a escribir mis primeras palabras matinales

"_soy feliz. Despues de un año e vuelto a ver a mi primo"_

Me levante y guarde las cosas. Comencé a caminar nuevamente, hasta llegar a esa misteriosa casa "cerca, que coincidencia" pensé mientras veía detenidamente la casa.

Me refugie en los matorrales, mire hacia la puerta que se abría lentamente, y una figura apareció, me tense, mis ojos no se apartaron de la figura masculina 

"_pensar que taisho y yo vivimos a tres horas"_

Pensar que en una fracción de segundos alguien estaba detrás de mí y la persona que había salido de la casa ya no estaba _"extraño"_.

Solo me limite a pegar un grito, aunque ese grito fue mas para mis adentros, ya que me taparon la boca justo en ese momento

-no grites y no intentes de morderme-me susurro en el odio, su voz no se escuchaba amenazadora, mas bien, tranquila. Cuando me tranquilicé Me soltó apartando su mano de mi boca, yo me gire y ahí estaba taisho mirándome  
-aaa…emmm-articule estupidamente, mejor quedarme callada

-¿Qué hacías aquí?-  
-¿yo?-volví a preguntar estupidamente, ya me estaba dando vergüenza-bueno yo…estaba caminando y me encontré con tu…casa-  
-…..¿hace tiempo no?-  
-si, ¡no!-respondí molesta y confundida-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunte arqueando la ceja

-es obvio, no sabes esconderte-mostró una media sonrisa y yo me sonroje de la vergüenza y de un giro le di la espalda

-bueno…yo me voy. Se hace tarde-le informe sin voltear, solo seguí con mi rumbo

Camine a paso rápido, Lentamente empecé a caminar cada vez mas lento, adentrándome en mis pensamientos, tan absorta esta de ello, pensando en lo que paso y en mi padre al no verme en la habitación, que no me di cuenta que me seguían por detrás. Cuando me di cuenta estaba llegando a casa y pegue un grito al ver a taisho tras mi espalda como si fuese lo mas entretenido del mundo seguirme

-¿por que me sigues?-pregunte con un dejo de duda

-ni te diste ni cuenta, cuando caminaba detrás de ti-bufo-tres horas  
-¡uyyy! Silencio-le di la espalda enojadísima y con grandes pasos entre a la casa, sin molestarme en decirle "¿quieres entrar?" o en decirle un simple "adios".

Ya no había nadie. Mi papa no estaba y mi primo miroku…miroku…

-¿prima?-pregunto el adormilado joven

-¡ah! Miroku, hola-  
-hola-dijo entrando al baño

Suspire tranquila. Que bueno que mi primo no se había levantado temprano o sino escucharía un "¿Dónde estabas?".

Escuche la cadena del baño sonar y unos minutos despues escuche unas pisadas que se asomaban a la escalera

-¿ya te vas?-escuche desde la planta alta  
-si, nos vemos en la tarde-  
-te vendré a buscar-  
-gracias, adios-salí y cerré la puerta con llave. No desayune, no tenia tiempo, si lo hacia llegaría tarde. Al voltearme vi una figura sentada en un tronco. Fruncí el seño y pose mis manos en mi cintura queriendo decir ¿Qué haces aquí? Con mi mirada  
-¿Qué no puedo esperarte?-pregunto levantándose tranquilamente-vamonos-me dijo y empezó a caminar  
-no. La pregunta es: ¿Por qué me esperaste?-  
-somos compañeros, además de aquí es mas cerca que de mi casa-  
-es verdad, tu casa esta mas lejos-  
-exacto-me dio la razón-vamonos-volvió a decir, volviendo a caminar 

Lo seguí. Así nos fuimos juntos, en silencio a mitad de camino, cuando yo por fin pude dirigirle la palabra nuevamente

…continuara…


	7. Chapter 7: Perseguida

winter love

Capitulo VII:

Perseguida

¿Qué decir? Mas su presencia me intimidaba. A veces mis ojos no evitaban observar sus serenos orbes

¿Ocurre algo?-me pregunto al darse cuenta que era observado por mi

-…n-no…-balbucee timidante y en voz baja, al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia el suelo

-mmmm-subió la vista dejando de mirarme

-oye-lo llame tímidamente y luego baje la mirada nuevamente

-….-recibí una mirada como respuesta

-¿nos vimos antes?-pregunte expectante, tenía una gran duda desde que lo vi pisar el colegio. Se parece mucho al chico que conocí en el bosque y estoy muy segura que es él

-no-negó. Era de esperarse ¿Por qué no reconoce que nos vimos?

-yo te vi-insistí

-no lo se, yo no-negó nuevamente, su rostro no reflejaba la mentira o tan solo la disimulaba muy bien

-¿no recuerdas? ¿El árbol del tiempo?-

-lo siento pero no-me miro con el ceño fruncido, como seña de que ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia-por favor no insistas más-gruñí molesta e infle las mejillas de lo enojada que estaba. Lo adelante y me fui a paso grande y rápido hasta llegar al colegio, ya que estábamos ya muy cerca

No me grito para que me detuviera, creo que solo se quedo observando como me reunía con Rin.

Con un chico así nadie lo soportaría ni un minuto más. Había negado solo para no seguir con el tema y no tener que hablarme.

Estoy segura que nos vimos ese día; no soy ciega, lo vi ahí parado en el árbol mirándome, al verse dado cuenta de mi presencia, además la visiones que tuve antes de conocerlo mostraban una figura masculina y ahora que lo pude ver, esa imagen que se hacia tan borrosa, ahora era tan nítida, podía verlo a el parado en ese árbol que es uno de los más extraños y viejos del mundo, este no se marchitaba en invierno.

-idiota-pensé molesta, mientras caminaba junto con mi amiga Rin

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo va todo?-pregunto una voz ronca y de fondo unas risitas que le molestaban a mis tímpanos

-bien, bien koga-respondió Rin de inmediato al mismo tiempo que se volteaba para verlo, yo hacia lo mismo-¿y tu? se ve que estas con muchos ánimos-

-has adivinado, estoy ¡súper!-se acerco a mí pasando su brazo por mi espalda y su mano se poso en mi hombro. Yo solo me detuve a ver su mano apoyada en mi hombro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, expresando mi incomodidad

-me parece que hoy higurashi llego con taisho-intervino bankotsu en mis pensamientos y lo mire molesta, ya que Rin me había mirado con cara rara

-poco a poco querida-dijo otro, jakotsu que reía tan afeminado como siempre-

-pequeña me parece que estas empezando e-se burlo de mi girándome un poco y yo me aparte rápidamente del de ojos celestes

-¿que tienes conmigo para ponerme tantos sobrenombres?-

-nada, nada que es simplemente divertido-sonrió

-¿divertido? Para mi no lo es-le di la espalda

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto Rin con ilusión

-no te incumbe-respondí impulsivamente. Me acerque a koga desafiante-te pediré un favor: No me molestes, ni me presiones, si quieres perder en tu apuestita quédate quietito y calladito que te vez mejor-dicho esto me fui molesta y deje a un koga con el habla en la boca y una amiga sorprendida por mi reacción, pero lo que me molestaba era que me presionaran.

Bankotsu me grito pidiéndome que lo esperara y me detuve en seco volteando a ver como corría y me susurraba en el odio "no le prestes atención" y sin responderle me tomo de la mano y me jalo para alejarnos de ellos, también dejar a un koga celoso. Estuve varios minutos con el, hablamos mucho. En realidad, si conoces bien a bankotsu al final te caerá bien.

Al quedarme sola decidí irme al salón no tenia nada más que hacer y estaba aburrida. Mientras caminaba hacia mi destino escuche unas voces perversas cerca y pude distinguir la cara perversa de mukotsu y otras caras mas

-Naraku, esto es muy poco, comparado con lo que yo te di-le reprocho mirándolo el poco que le había dado

-es irresistible no gastarlo-asevero con una sonrisa

-eres muy tramposo-mascullo con desprecio

-así soy yo. Solo deseaba probar como estaba la droga que le daría a mi amigo, nada más. La tentación amigo, la tentación-río el de cabello crespo y ojos como la misma sangre, rojos. Guardo la droga que había intercambiado en su mochila

-son unos….¿que les pasa? ¿Tienen basura en la cabeza o que?-pensé enarcando mi ceja molesta y asqueada-por eso mukotsu estaba extraño en unas ocasiones. Mierda-musite sorprendida se dieron cuenta de mi presencia

-sal, ya sabemos que estas ahí, dulzura-llamo naraku, mirando hacia el árbol donde estaba yo escondida. Estaban tan tranquilos que daban miedo. Ese naraku era de temer, tan solo ver su rostro con unas cicatrices en su podrida cara, su sonrisa malvada y sus ojos profundos, Prefiero estar con mukotsu

-mil veces-volví a pensar asqueada, saliendo de mi escondite-esto no es nada bueno-pensé nuevamente olvidándome del tema anterior y al unísono suspire-lo se-respondí con toda la valentía que podía sacar, por que en realidad estaba muerta de miedo pero no me gusta mostrar mi debilidad

-eres preciosa-me elogio algo que no me importo, incluso me dio asco

-gracias, pero no me gusta que lo digas tu-asevere

-¿quien eres?-me pregunto y yo no conteste a la pregunta, pero mukotsu lo hizo por mí

-Ella es la chica que te mencione, kagome-me miro lascivamente el de ojos grandes. Ya me decía yo que estaba apunto de babear

-si….-ahora habían dos pervertido mirándome. Me sentía incomoda y deseaba irme, pero ellos ya me habían rodeado.

-elegiste muy bien mukotsu-felicito al chico de pequeña estatura. Sin darme permiso poso su mano áspera y fría en mi barbilla

-claro, claro algún día será solo mía-

-ya veo, ya se por que lo dices-me miro de arriba hacia abajo desubicadamente

-son unos…-me separe de ellos empujándolos con mi cuerpo-no soy un objeto ni menos juguete sexual-bufe muy furiosa de cómo me trataban ese par de drogadictos

-ajajaja eres muy divertida ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Si eres apetecible-se mojo sus labios pervertidamente, mientras se acercaba a mí nuevamente

-aléjense o gritare morbosos-amenace al mismo tiempo que retrocedía

-¿gritar?-me tomo de la muñeca y con la otra mano cubrió mi boca. Gemía y gemía, no podía gritar con su mano en mis labios apretándome-yo creo que no-río bajo-ya comprendo cuando mukotsu dijo que le gustabas, eres preciosa-apego su cuerpo con el mío

-ajaja ¿vez? Ella es mi otra droga-volvió a reír

-ya lo veo ¿Qué haremos con ella?-pregunto el de ojos rojos, su rostro reflejaba asqueroso deseo-¡ya se!...toma….

-¡déjenla!-los interrumpió una voz autoritaria, conocida

Mire y gemí nuevamente tratando de decir su nombre

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto nuevamente el de cabello largo molesto por haberlo interrumpido

-déjala, maldito drogadicto-ordeno sin ni una expresión de terror de por que yo estaba en las manos de este, ignorando cada palabra de su receptor.

Pude notar con cada palabra que decía inuyasha, en el rostro de naraku se podía ver su enojo y su reciente odio hacia el por haberlo llamado de esa manera, pero "si eso es lo que es, un maldito drogadicto". Lo mas extraño es que inuyasha nunca mostraba miedo o ¿es que no conocía el miedo?

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-cuestiono naraku con voz desafiante. Me di cuenta que había aflojado su mano y esta era mi oportunidad, y sin pensarlo le mordí la mano fuertemente y de la boca de este salio un grito al mismo tiempo que me insultaba, siendo que no lo tome en cuenta y me acerque a inuyasha, ahora mucho mas tranquila y se…segura, si segura

-maldita mocosa-me insulto nuevamente, quería acercase a mi pero el de ojos dorados se puso en medio

-déjala-ordeno nuevamente

-¿Quién eres?-lo ignoro por completo como él lo izo con él

-sal de aquí y no la molestes más-ignorándolo también (parecía un juego de irgonarse) ordeno ya irritándose

-maldito-grito ahora mukotsu integrándose en la pelea. Este por así decirlo un poco "desorientado" a causa de sus cigarros golpeo a inuyasha tan despacio que ni el se movió ni un centímetro

-basura-susurro sonriendo, tenía su victoria asegurada y sin pensarlo lo golpeo. Nuevamente me pareció extraño casi no le vi la mano cuando golpeo a mukotsu me impresiono. Mukotsu callo al suelo adolorido y con sus ojos inmensamente abiertos a causa del dolor-sal…naraku-volvió por ultima vez a ordenar, sin miedo alguno, sino con una mirada tan intimidante

-nadie me ordena nada-asevero con su cigarrillo en mano. Aspiro de esa droga que lo mataba cada día que pasaba y voto el humo del cigarrillo en la cara del albino al unísono que botaba el cigarro y lo pisaba

-…-

-eres exasperante-le dio la espalda, sacando otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla –nos veremos luego, pero esta vez no será un simple jueguito-aviso con una sonrisa arrogante y segura-y tu muñeca-saco el encendedor mostrándolo-saldrás chamuscada ajajaja-me miro lascivamente y se fue junto con su compañero que reían en el camino

Una vez que no los vi más relaje todo mi cuerpo y suspire largamente, cayendo al suelo exhausta

-gracias-murmure bajito, aunque ya sabia que el me había escuchado ya

-si….-dándome la espalda me respondió y me aconsejo-no te vuelvas a acercar a ellos, son peligrosos

-lose, es que cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde-

-lo se-dicho esto no me dijo nada más y comenzó a caminar-vamos o llegaremos tarde a clases…-

-si, si….el timbre…-y comenzó a sonar

-sonara, lo se…-

-mmm…-

-Rin se que estas detrás de mío-

-¿Por qué siempre te das cuenta cuando uno quiere sorprenderte por la espalda kagome?-

-no lo se, todos tenemos un don-reí dejándolo como si fuera un chiste

-¿iras a mi casa hoy?-

-si, si ya le mande un mensaje a mi primo

-si, si lo llame en el receso, mientras tu estaba con inuyasha-me guiño el ojo

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunte, ignorando lo anterior

-pues…que ira a la casa, así que nos ira a buscar-

-esta bien, esta bien-sonreí al ver la cara iluminada de mi amiga

Ahí concluyo nuestra conversación cuando llego el profesor.

Hablamos durante el camino, mi primo nos acompañaba, pero miroku lo único que izo en el camino fue ver "paisajes"

-te vi con inuyasha, kagome ¿Qué hacías con el?-me pregunto doña la curiosa

-nada-

-¿Cómo que nada?-

-nada ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-le pregunte, preguntándome yo misma ¿Cómo le mentiría? Si poco me cree

-mentirosa-fanfarroneo-te vi con el-insistió y aseguro- te lo tomas bien enserio

-lo que pasa es que llego justo en el momento en que me encontré con mukotsu

-¿te cruzaste con mukotsu nuevamente?-

-así es-asentí

-¿no te hizo nada?-pregunto preocupada-

-el no pero su compañero si, aunque… justo llego él a tiempo-

-taisho es extraño ¿no?  
-muy extraño…muy…-río-extraño

..Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8: Insistencia

Capitulo VIII:

Capitulo VIII:

insistencia

-¿de quien hablan?-pregunto ahora el señor miroku el curioso, incorporándose recién a la conversación después de ver a sus paisajes

-de cómo hoy hay muchas chicas-comento Rin celosa e irónica

-¡enserio!-grito el muchacho de genio levantisco

-u.ú-  
-Plaf-se escucho. Un golpe en la mejilla, proporcionado por su novia Rin

-¿Por qué lo haces?-pregunto con la mano en la mejilla dañada  
-¿y lo preguntas?-pregunto ella molesta

-ajajajaja-me reí, era muy gracioso. Mi primo era un despistado

-Lo siento rincita-se disculpo al darse cuenta del "pequeño" error que cometió-de todas eres la más hermosa, no hay ni una mujer que supere tu belleza  
-¿lo dices enserio?-pregunto, su rostro se iluminada. Era impresionante como mi primo tenia ese poder de convencimiento  
-claro, claro-asintió con la cabeza. Este solo quería salvarse de los golpes

Llegamos a casa de mi amiga. Estuvimos horas charlando, viendo televisión, viendo películas, un sin fin de cosas.

-¿te quedas?-pregunte. Se hacia tarde y quería irme ya a casa, ya que papa llegaría en una hora más

-yo si. No llegare a cenar-abrazo a su novia-me quedare con rincita, quien sabe si no vuelvo a casa-sonrió morbosamente

-ey-se aparto de miroku-no te hagas ilusiones, tu te vas-  
-nadie se toma mis bromas-se cruzo de brazos molesto, frunciendo el labio

-bien primito-bese su mejilla inflada-nos vemos en unas horas más. Adiós Rin, cuídate-le guiñe el ojo diciéndole que tuviera precaución

-no te preocupes, yo estaré bien-hizo un ademán con la mano despidiéndose

Cerré la puerta y me fui. Comenzaba hacer mucho frío y eso que estaba bien abrigada, pero aun así sentía mucho frió.

-friolenta-pensé abrigándome entre mis brazos

Un viento de lluvia empezó a correr y yo me detuve por el frió que hacia. Llegar a casa así era casi imposible, preferí volver a casa de Rin, cuando sentí un peso calido y reconfortante en la espalda. Al darme cuenta de ello voltee algo asustada y detrás mió estaba el chico quien me parecía extraño, taisho

-¿q-que?-masculle, me altere y me quite su abrigo-lo…lo siento taisho, no…-  
-no te preocupes-interfirió- estas tiritando mucho, no quiero que mueras de hipotermia-eso era una burla y yo fruncí el ceño molesta, aunque con su sonrisa no podio replicarle

-gracias pero no tengo frió-mi orgullo me venció y trataba de disimular todo lo que podía del frío  
-deja el orgullo a un lado-me aconsejo al mismo tiempo que me volvía abrigar y el frió cesaba

-¿pero y tu?-le pregunte tímidamente  
-no soy como tu-comenzó a marcharse y yo lo seguí, alcanzándolo al fin

-gracias-le sonreí amable

-…-  
-¿Qué hacías aquí?-le pregunte y sin decirme nada me mostró unas bolsas del supermercado-oh, ya veo-el no era mucho de hablar, era preciso.

Pasaron los minutos y comenzó a lloviznar, no era nada aterrador.

El silencio era algo tenso e incomodo, cuando el me impresiono, ya que comenzó a hablarme

-naraku…-pronuncio y toda mi atención fue dirigida a el-ten cuidado-termino diciendo, no era exactamente lo que quería decir el y fruncí el ceño, porque me di cuenta  
-ya dime la verdad ¿no era lo que querías decirme exactamente o si?-  
-eres lista-me alabo-insisto quiero saber el don que tienes-  
-¿Qué don?-insistí en preguntar  
-lo sabes bien…-me miro con imparcialidad. Gire mis pupilas cansada  
-ya te dije-recordé-no se de que me hablas, no tengo ese "don" que tu mencionas-  
-lo averiguare de todos modos-me dijo sobriamente. Voltee rápidamente y el ya no estaba  
-idiota-pensé y seguí mi camino, ahora sola

Al día siguiente desperté gracias al despertador, o sino seguiría durmiendo. Me senté en la cama algo adormilada y me frote los ojos, en el suelo un cuaderno tendido con un lápiz a su lado

"Hoy hizo mucho frió, y mañana lloverá  
¿Taisho volverá a insistir?"

Mire hacia la ventana, esta empañada por el frío y unas gotas en ella, ya que estaba lloviendo fuertemente.  
Guarde mi diario y el lápiz en su lugar y me vestí, me asee y baje las escaleras ruidosamente. Mi padre me esperaba en el living, era extraño que estuviese aun aquí.

-Buenos días, papa-salude algo confundida-ya es tarde ¿no te vas al trabajo?-  
-hoy puedo llegar más tarde-me sonrió-buenos días-dejo su cigarrillo en el cenicero que estaba en la mesa de centro-tienes visitas-me aviso, dejándome algo sorprendida. Entre completamente al living y pude divisar la figura de una persona recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte mirando su lívido rostro que ahora estaba dirigido a mí

-¿acaso no puedo ir a buscar mi abrigo?-pregunto incorporándose ahora mas a la conversación

-Oh, lo siento-le di la espalda y desaparecí apenada

-¡hija!-mi padre me llamo  
-¿si?-respondí sin aparecerme

-se lo puedes pasar a la vuelta, ahora debes irte, el te acompaña-

-e…esta bien-asentí apareciendo al fin frente a sus ojos, no muy convencida por la idea de papa-entonces, taisho vamonos-rápidamente le di un beso a mi padre en la mejilla, extrañadamente se había puesto muy serio, algo que me preocupo pero no podía preguntarle ahora. Me fui seguida por mi acompañante.

-si ibas hacer esto, debías haberme dicho en el colegio-le informe, mientras caminábamos rumbo al colegio-¿aun sigues insistiendo?-le pregunte enarcando mi ceja cansada por su insistencia. Me miro eso me bastaba con un rotundo si; suspire y gire mis pupilas-no tienes remedio-¿resignarme y decirle la verdad? O no, primero quiero saber la razón de tanto interés-una cosa: ¿Qué pretendes?

-es muy apresurado aun-me dijo finalmente, sabia que el no se abriría tan fácilmente

Durante el camino no hablamos mas y ¿de que mas hablaríamos? Pocos nos conocíamos y poco nos interesaba entablar una conversación. Aun faltaban algunos minutos para llegar al colegio, y ahora era yo quien comenzaba a hablarle

-llegaste algo pronto a mi casa-lo mire  
-tu tampoco te resignas-ahora era el quien suspiraba cediendo-el…que viste esa vez en el árbol sagrado, era yo-confeso finalmente. Con júbilo sonreí y pude gritar satisfecha  
-¡por fin! Sabia, sabia-insistía una y otra vez más-¿árbol sagrado?-pregunte ahora mas confundida  
-¿pasaste por el y no sabe como se llama?-me pregunto extrañado  
-lo se, con tan solo verlo me puedo dar cuenta-respondí con monotonía-¿Qué tan viejo es?-pregunte mas para mi, que para el

-es más viejo que tu, eso si es seguro-

-¿cuan viejo es?-  
-unos….500 años-calculo expectante-tal vez-termino tranquilo  
-¡¿tal vez?! Es mucho…-

-por eso se llama así, higurashi-arguio-árbol sagrado o árbol del tiempo, como quieras llamarle-se encogió de hombro y no seguimos más hablando del tema hasta llegar a nuestro destino  
-no vemos a la vuelta-lo ultimo que le dije y me fui sin decir nada, ya que no quería recibir un no de respuesta

Seguí corriendo hasta ver a koga delante mió caminando solo; Sin detenerme pase a su lado y lo mire

-voy adelantada-le guiñe el ojo en forma de burla y sin detenerme en correr entre al edificio

…continuara…


	9. Chapter 9: Grata compañia

Capitulo VIII:

Capitulo IX:  
grata compañía

-I'am hungry-

-the bell is about to go-me respondió de la misma forma. Cuando yo hablaba en ingles me respondía en ingles, si era normal pues normal

-what time is it?-pregunte

-12:20-

-good -  
-kagome deja de hablar así, por favor-ahora me hablo en español cansada. Hoy nos toca ingles, aunque es una materia muy aburrida se me pega como un chicle y comienzo a hablar de esa forma, también la encuentro entretenida, ya que hay veces que Rin no me entiende y se enoja.

-sorry, sorry you do not worry-volví a responder en ingles, ella solo frunció el ceño, se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado-¡ya…rin no te enojes! Ya deje de hablar así xD friend!-

-¿hey no me evitaras para toda la vida o si?-

-…-  
-Rin-la llame

-….-  
-que pesada…¬¬-

Durante los minutos que pasaron tan solo podía bostezar y pensar en la comida. Debo admitir que no soy muy buena en ingles y lo detesto

Ring 

Salí sin esperar a Rin, ya tenía mucha hambre. Apresurada, corriendo llegue al casino, y nuevamente había una cola enorme ¿Por qué no podía llegar de las primera un maldito día? Ahora a esperar. Pude observar a koga en la fila y a un bankotsu metiéndose mas adelante

-¡Ban no te coles!-grito molesto, asomándose entre el tumulto de gente que había frente a el esperando a que avanzara la cola-idiota-mascullo molesto, mirando como su amigo ya estaba instalado.

-entonces…¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?-llegue yo, no había nadie detrás de koga y me metí "lastimosamente"

-mmm…lo iba a hacer pero cambie de opinión-me miro lascivamente

-¿si?-pregunte irónica y sin interés a lo que dijo, sacando mi bandeja

-¿quieres saber?-se me acerco de una manera seductora e insistente  
-no gracias-me puse delante de el, quitándole su puesto.

-pídemelo-me ordeno de forma suplicante  
-no-  
-ya…-volvió a insistir

-¿Kagome higurashi por que no me esperaste?-escuche una voz molesta que se acercaba

-Rin, ven acá-hice un ademán con la mano, signo de que viniera hacia acá-Koga te cede el puesto-sonreí irónica

-¡ey!-el de ojos azules fue empujado y así perdió su puesto por dos

-lo siento-  
-me salvaste, te debo una-le susurre cerca de su oído  
-si. No hables mas ingles en tu vida-me pidió  
-ajajaja ¿envidiosa?-

-claro ¿Qué creías?-acepto sin preámbulos, era muy sincera y eso me gustaba de mi mejor amiga: que fueran sinceras; a eso se le llamaba una amistad de verdad, en mi punto de vista claro

-ajajaja claro, claro-reí divertida por su reacción

Avanzamos un poco, ya que personas se habían servido ya. Saque mi bandeja, mientras ponía mi servicio, vaso, servilleta, postre. No le preste más atención a koga, aunque él a veces me mandaba una que otra mirada lasciva.

Minutos después se me ocurrió voltear y pude observar que entraba taisho al casino para hacer la cola. Me quede mirándolo, mientras millones de preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza, una de ellas ¿Qué deseaba de mi?

Absorta en mis pensamientos, mirando a taisho, ignoraba lo que Rin me decía y a koga quien me miraba extrañado al no responder

-Kagome-me llamo por cuarta o quinta vez

-linda-ahora era koga quien me llamaba por los sobrenombre que nunca me gustaron--esta ida-le susurro a Rin  
-si, lo se…es extraño-miro a koga preocupado

-hey ¿no te moverás o tendré que meterme?-fue quien intervino mis pensamientos, quien me hizo dar cuenta que ya la cola había avanzado un poco y yo no lo hacia. Sin darme cuenta nuevamente taisho se puso frente mió, quitándome el puesto que era antes de koga

-¡oye!-replique empujándolo, volviendo a mi lugar-respeta tu turno

-mmmm-asintió sin importancia

-¡oye!-llamo koga a taisho-devuélvete a donde estabas

-eres tan amable koga que tu dejaras a taisho aquí-sonreí irónica

-a ti y a Rin si, porque son mis amigas, pero a el-apunto al ojidorado, quien no se inmuto por la mirada de odio del ojiazul.

Sin articular una palabra el se fue donde estaba ubicado antes.

-que pesadez-regañe mirando al refunfuñado koga; Le di la espalda y me cruce de brazos. Lo detestaba.

La cola finalizo y pude sentarme junto con Rin y koga. Llegaron después, detrás los amigos de koga quienes nos saludaron y se sentaron a nuestro lado

-tengo estupendas noticias-enfatizo sus palabras. Jakotsu estaba muy entusiasmado con lo que decía.

-¿Qué?-pregunto expectante el de ojos azules

-¡quedamos en las semifinales!-anuncio al fin, con entusiasmo, alegría y se levanto para ponerle aun mas "color" al asunto-¡por fin llegaremos a las nacionales kogita!-  
-ey, somos tres eh-recordó bankotsu, quien lo dejaron afuera  
-claro, amigo-paso su brazo por detrás del hombro de su amigo-por fin, después de un año de esfuerzo, soy el mejor-se vanaglorio, mientras mostraba su puño en forma victoriosa y sus ojos como si fuesen dos llamas de fuego

-ey, solo-enfatizo molesto jakotsu-esa victoria no es solo tuya-lo apunto-si no, de nosotros tres y el equipo-explico

-felicidades-interrumpí feliz por ellos. Koga podría ser un creído, pero era un fabuloso deportista, se cuidaba mucho para estar en forma. El amaba el basketball al igual que sus amigos: jakotsu y bankotsu. Después de un año de entrenamiento, ya que no había calificado para las semifinales, ahora ganaron estas semifinales y ahora van para las finales

-yo se que pueden ganar estas finales, nosotras iremos a apoyarlos-sonrió al dar el anuncio, yo la vi de forma expectante

-¿cierto kagome?-pregunto koga con apatía. Suspire resignada y solo asentí con la cabeza-perfecto ¡juro ganar!-  
-si-dije sin interés  
-y…¿a entrenar?-pregunto bankotsu  
-también-sonreí

-¿hoy?-  
-mmmm…-mire pensativa a taisho quien se levantaba para llevarse la bandeja y dejarla en su lugar-hoy no puedo-recordé que saldría con el-mañana-prometí. Me levante y me despedí al mismo tiempo sin dar explicaciones

-¿Por qué kagome se fue así de repente?-pregunto jakotsu con misterio  
-no lo se-respondió el dudoso de ojos azules  
-taisho-espeto alguien de tras, nada mas ni nada menos que hoyo, quien se incorporaba al grupo  
-¿taisho?-pregunto dubitativamente el pelinegro  
-¿Por qué?-  
-¿es por la apuesta no?-  
-no lo creo, hoy llegaron juntos al colegio-  
-¿enserio?-pregunto Rin asombrada, no lo sabia  
-así es-certifico el recién llegado

-solo es la apuesta-pensó koga con escepticismo

Intente disimular interés. Cuando el se retiro del casino, enseguida lo hice yo. Lo alcance con dos grandes saltos

-siento el comportamiento de koga, es muy pesado a veces-me explique

-no te preocupes-  
-¿Por qué no te integras a las demás personas?-le pregunte, esa pregunta siempre rondaba en mi cabeza ¿Por qué no hacer amigos?

-miedo-respondió. Lo mire con escepticismo y fruncí el ceño  
-¿miedo?-esa palabra procesaba en mi mente, luego comencé a reír-pero esa palabra no esta en tu diccionario-

-a decir verdad no, no lo esta-acepto

-ya…dime ¿Por qué no quieres hacer amigos? Es bueno tener uno que otro-  
-¿una razón?-me miro esperando un fundamento bueno

-pues…-comencé a pensar-es bueno hacer amigos y no encerrarte a ti mismo ¿me entiendes?-lo mire-es bueno por que puede hablar con ellos, y ellos mismo te darán consejos, compartirán tu dolor, tus secretos-cuando dije eso su semblante cambio-reirán contigo ¡muchas cosas!-estire mis manos, hoy estaba con ánimos.

-simplemente no se puede-se explico rápidamente, mientras caminábamos  
-¿Por qué no?-bufe  
-no entenderías-  
-claro que no, si no me has dicho nada-dije irritada-¡claro! No puedes contar todo a los cuatro vientos, primero que todo, uno de los pasos para ser amigo de alguien es la confianza-  
-confianza…difícil-comento el inoxerable chico, quien se volvía aun más complicado  
-¿quieres probar?-pregunte desafiante y el me miro  
-¿apuesta?-pregunto con duda, creyendo que era un simple juego de niña  
-desafió-corregí-en tan solo un mes me darás tu confianza y yo la mía, así seremos amigos-sonreí con victoria aun no lograda

Loca-mascullo taisho al recibir tan rápida respuesta

-¿Por qué? Solo quiero probar…-

-no soy el que crees-me advirtió. Algo quería decir con eso lo sabia perfectamente, también quería saber, ya que ahora venían imágenes de el, pero de una forma totalmente diferente, me confunde.

-tengo que verlo primero-concluí, ya que escuche el timbre-bueno taisho nos vemos a la salida-sin mas que decir comencé a correr

4:30pm

-¡ya me voy!-grite. El timbre había sonado 5 minutos después y taisho ya se había ido, era obvio que no quería de mi compañía. No seria fácil ganarme su confianza y amistad.

Hoy no me fui con rin, ella tenía que llegar luego a su casa, ya que su madre llegaría temprano y deseaba estar tiempo con su hija, ya que su trabajo lo impedía un poco.

Me Fui caminando a paso lento y tranquilo, no tenia apuro, ya que papa llegaría tarde y mi primo de mas que esta paseando por ahí no se a donde. Fui al supermercado, decidí comprar algunas cosas para la cena, hoy quería cocinar algo distinto, por ende fui al supermercado a comprar. Un día me dedique a ver un programa de cocina, vi una receta que me llamo la atención y la anote, hoy deseo prepararla.

-o-

5:40pm

Salí del supermercado, hacia frío y estaba garugando. Apresure el paso, aun me faltaba para llegar a casa y lo peor que a pie me demoraba mas, llegaría empapada, ya que las gotas caían cada vez mas seguidas.

Iba en el bus, sentada sola con los paquetes a mi lado y la mochila en mi regazo. Miraba hacia la ventana, la lluvia que chocaba con el piso y las gotitas que se estrellaban con la ventana del autobús y se empañaban.

Suspire y cerré mis ojos, hasta que no los abrí por una hora de viaje más. Sentí mi teléfono celular resonar y eso hizo que despertara y detuviera al chofer rápidamente, ya que estaba por llegar. Un poco mas y me pasaba

-o-

6:45pm

Comencé adentrarme al bosque. Llovía pero era leve y no me importaba si me mojaba, me agradaba esa sensación: las gotas caer en mi cuerpo y en mi rostro, el viento soplar despacio, meciendo levemente mí cabello y por último el olor a eucaliptos, a tierra mojada era lo mejor; una paz, demasiada paz. Me detuve, dejando caer las cosas al suelo, al principio mi mente estaba en blanco, cuando vagabundas imágenes se mostraron en mi mente ¿Qué era? Solo podía ver el color rojo y mantas invisibles, por ultimo un dulce susurro "_te lo diré una y mil veces si es necesario…."_ Di un respingo asustada, escuche un ruido detrás de mí; Me voltee, era un conejo, suspire tranquila y volví a retomar mi caminata, llegando a casa y lo primero que oí fue un "prima ¿eres tú?"

-¡si!-grite subiendo las escaleras para irme a la ducha-¿taisho?-mi mente fue perturbada por su imagen, negué con la cabeza tratando de quitarme ese nombre de mi cabeza, ya que me había acordado de su abrigo-que venga por su abrigo-me relaje y entre a mi habitación para sacar ropa ligera, aunque haga frio

La ducha era reconfortable, en esos momentos me olvidaba de todo y me relajaba totalmente, aunque uno que otros recuerdos del día de hoy, pero eran vagos. Al finalizar entre a mi habitación, me senté en la silla del escritorio, pensando en que haría para quitar este maldito aburrimiento. Saque mi libro, ya que en algunas semanas tendría una prueba de ella. No era muy buena en esto de las pruebas de compresión lectora, pero de leer me encanta.

-o-

7:20pm

Deje el libro en su lugar y decidí en dar una vuelta como todos los días "rutina diaria" pensé divertida, pero esta vez sin llevar mi bolso.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con mi primo en la salita de estar viendo televisión

-¿no hay algo mas cultural que eso?-apunte a lo que califique como "cultura"

-claro que no, es lo más cultural que encontré-asevero concentrado en lo que veía, no aparto ni un minuto sus orbes de la pantalla del televisor

-si…-le di la razón sin importarme mucho-me voy a dar una vuelta-avise, solo asintió poco interesado en lo que yo hacia, así que me fui sin mas

Una hora después: 

Caminaba ahora con mis pies descalzados en la tierra húmeda, las zapatillas en mano y un largo y calido abrigo, cuyo dueño estaba a dos horas de aquí. Caminaba pisando las hojas y sintiendo ese exquisito olor a eucaliptos y tierra, me tranquilizaba. Amaba vivir aquí, era una paz enorme y te ayudaba a olvidarte de lo malos momentos.

Llegue a mi destino, el "árbol sagrado" como me informaron, este antiguo árbol con más de 500 años de historia

-mamá-susurre melancólica. Miraba este árbol y vagos recuerdos llegaban a mi cabeza "mi madre" ¿Por qué? Aun no se la razón. Este árbol era muy distinto, no por sus años, si no por su presencia, su aura era distinta. Al estar aquí mirándolo te daba un extraño sentimiento, pero no era incomodo. No solo me di cuenta del aura de este casi "monumento nacional" si no la presencia de la persona que me dio a entender que para él, el miedo era un juego, un mero obstáculo que podía sobrepasar sin problemas y que la vida social estaba de más. Estaba ubicado en una de las grandes ramas del árbol, no me inmute al verlo ahí parado observándome. Salto unos metros de distancia, tal vez pasaba los dos metros, tampoco me impresiono mucho, ya sabia yo que me ocultaba algo y me lo demostró ahora, sonreí victoriosa, taisho me ocultaba algo, era de esperarse, él tenia una identidad que seria difícil conocer, mientras la confianza y la amistad no este presentes en esto no lo sabré nunca.

-_la luna_-pensé inconscientemente. La luna ¿Por qué? ¿Me estará comunicando algo?

Hice el esfuerzo de borrar esos pensamientos y me acerque al peliplateado, quien esperaba mi llegada. Le devolví el abrigo que me presto hace unos días para cesar el frío

-gracias-articule algo tímida y seria, no podía sonreír en esos momentos. El solo me lo recibió sin responder

-8:20pm- cambio el tema después de unos segundos, mientras miraba su celular, la hora-te acompaño-comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba mi casa. Yo fruncí el entrecejo dibutativamente ¿lo haría sin preguntar? ¿Así nada más?

-puedo irme sola, gracias-decrete molesta-no es la primera vez que me voy sola a estas horas-le informe, dándole a entender que no era una miedosa como el creía  
-lo se, pero de igual modo lo haré-dijo sin detenerse, era un terco

-pero tu casa esta más lejos que la mía, la tuya esta a tres horas-  
-no importa-insistió-es más me gusta caminar, no obstante puedo llegar a casa en menos de tres horas-lo mire expectante. Definitivamente es extraño, como yo…extraña  
-tal vez-le seguí el juego, ya no podía ocultarme su identidad, se había delatado el solo y se dio cuenta

-mmmm-asintió-esta helado-cambio el tema. Él se quería vengar, algo que no me percate y le respondí

-mañana nevara-informe inconcientemente, cuando me di cuenta ya había cometido el error y me maldecía en mis adentros. Mire al aludido y me miro con burla, diciéndome: vez tu tampoco sabes mentir y por primera vez lo vi sonreír, eso me alegro y le correspondí el gesto

-primero la confianza-recordé y sin más seguimos caminando. Entendimos que había que esperar, solo esperar.

-bueno, gracias-dije sin mas que decir

-hasta mañana-dicho esto me dio la espalda y comenzó su larga caminata, llegaría luego.

Me quede hasta que el susodicho se convirtió en un punto, cuando se disipo en el oscuro bosque me entre a casa, esperando un reproche severo de papá; y como lo esperaba papa me castigo por llegar tarde, aunque le había dicho que me había acompañado taisho, algo que le molesto aun más y me dijo.  
-él no es un buen chico, es mejor que no te juntes con el-me advirtió de forma severa

-¿Por qué?-le pregunte dibutativa, aun no comprendía el motivo de su enojo al haber escuchado el nombre de taisho sin ni siquiera lo conocía, bueno lo vio una vez pero solo una vez

-solo hazme caso-me tomo de las manos-el no es bueno, es peligroso  
-¿Qué sabes? Lo viste una vez-asegure dudosa  
-hija, hazme caso-volvió a insistir, estaba confundida con las palabras de papa y no respondí a sus advertencias.

Subí a mi habitación, lamentablemente me quede sin cena, ya que miroku hoy la preparo por llegar tarde hoy. Prendí la luz y lo primero que divise en la habitación fue mi mesita de noche y un curioso objeto.

Minutos después estaba sentada en mi escritorio, ya había terminado de informarle a mi diario lo ocurrido del día de hoy.

"Hoy tuve una grata compañía, acepto, me agrado taisho. Diga lo que diga papa me agrada"

Mire la empañada ventana gracias al frio que había afuera. Estaba dicho que nevaría y que mas adelante haría tanto frío que esta vez nadie me abrigaría.

"Este invierno a sido completamente distinto a los anteriores. Visiones muchas y extrañas, mas no me deja tranquila, más el día de hoy; Imágenes borrosas, pero sus palabras eran claras "

"¿era el?" 

-no lo creo-pensé mirando la pregunta escrita en la hoja

Tenia una duda muy grande y un desconcierto que no podría explicar, las imágenes de esa visión no era muy nítidas, solo pude reconocer un rojo intenso, objetos invisibles y por último a alguien

"Alguien cuyas palabras escuche con claridad"

"Te lo repetiré mil veces si es necesario"

Esa voz se notaba tan segura, pero a la vez molesta por no comprenderla

"te voy a proteger"

…Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10: Recuerdos del pasado

Capitulo VIII:

Capitulo X:

Recuerdos del pasado

-¡papa! ¿Aun estas enfadado?-pregunte ya una vez abajo, aun con pijama. Era día sábado

-te lo e repetido una y mil veces-suspiro agotado-y al parecer poco haces caso a mis ordenes-  
-lo siento. Es que solo se me paso la hora-junte mis manos en forma de disculpa. No me gustaba ver a papa enojado conmigo por mucho tiempo-ya te dije, estaba taisho conmigo-le volví a recordar y se volvió molesto  
-¿Quién es taisho?-pregunto miroku integrándose a la conversación. Ya se había vestido, ahora venia a desayunar

- es un compañero nuevo del colegio, solo lleva dos semana-le informo. Dos semana y solo faltaba una.

-ya veo ¿es simpático?-interrogo

-mas o menos-reí al pensar si el era simpático o no-es muy frío e indiferente con todos; conmigo costo que hablara, que por lo menos dijera pió-

-ajajajajaja ¿es así?-yo solo asentí

-si, y por ello no me gusta que te juntes con ese tipo de gente. No me da confianza-sentencio mi padre  
-¿no lo conoces o si tío?-

-si lo debe conocer, somos vecinos-mire a papa expectante y confiada

-si-asintió mi padre categórico. Se sentó, cerro sus ojos pensativo y los volvió a abrir dirigiendo su mirada hacia a mí-no obstante ese chico no me gusta para nada, conozco a su familia y no es de fiar-me asevero con resolución. Lo mire con Escepticismo, no le creía mucho, reconozco que taisho es extraño pero…algo tiene que no es malo, que no denota desconfianza.

-¿Qué es lo que conoces de los taisho?-pregunte con cierta curiosidad, ya que mi padre era muy cuidadoso cuando hablaba de ellos, y eso me llevaba a pensar en mis extrañas visiones

-nada-me respondió rápidamente-tengo que ir a comprar-cambio el tema rápidamente. Tomo las llaves de su auto, me dio un beso y se fue

-raro…-musite para mi misma, pero miroku escucho  
-hay un taisho en mi universidad-me comento con incertidumbre, ya que podía observar sus ceños fruncidos

-¿un taisho?-esa era mas una pregunta para mi, que para miroku. Agache un poco mi cabeza y comencé a pensar.

Ese día que descubrí que taisho vivía en el mismo bosque que yo, lo vi a él y a unas personas extrañas; una de ellas debe haber sido su hermano mayor-puede ser posible-conteste en tono pensativo-¿Cómo se llama?-pregunte sin mirar a mi primo

-seshomaru taisho-  
-seshomaru…-cerré mis ojos y entonces hipotetise-si ese chico, joven de cabellos largos estaba ahí junto al señor y la señora que son obviamente los padre de taisho, entonces el chico que estaba al lado de taisho, era nada más y nada menos que su hermano mayor, seshomaru-

-¿eh? ¿De que hablas?-me pregunto confundido  
-¡que Tienes razón! seshomaru taisho es hermano de inuyasha taisho-grite emocionada por mi gran y estupido descubrimiento

-aunque mi tío tiene razón, esa familia a veces da miedo, bueno solo especifico a una persona: seshomaru, ya que no conozco a su familia y como es el. Pero seshomaru es de temer, aunque para mi es indiferente a veces incluso e visto como pone tenso el ambiente y nadie le habla por miedo. Una vez dejo muy mal a un idiota por provocarlo-me informo recordando entusiasmado la escena

-¿y te hace feliz eso?-pregunte con la ceja enarcada

-no sincesaremente, pero ese chico se merecía unos cuantos golpes-respondió poco interesado por el joven que fue golpeado por taisho-para confirmarlo quiero ir a la casa de los taisho ¿son tres horas?-vio como yo solo asentía-vamos-me tomo de la mano casi obligándome a llevarlo hacia los taisho

-pe-pero…!miroku!-trate de replicar, pero cuando mi primo esta decidido en algo no deja que nadie le hable, por el temor de no dejarle cumplir con sus objetivos

Ya llevábamos hora y media. Un profundo silencio. Mi primo no hablaba, ni yo tenia ganas de conversar. Seguimos a paso rápido; al parecer a miroku le entro la curiosidad

-¿la curiosidad mato al gato?-pensó alguien; una persona, quien espiaba a la pareja de primos que se dirigía a la casa de la familia taisho, la temerosa familia taisho, para que los conocen perfectamente

Dos horas con cuarenta minutos:

-¿ya?-pregunto algo cansado, ya que no acostumbraba caminar tres horas sin parar y a pie

-falta poco-lo anime, mirando hacia atrás para regalarle una sonrisa dándole mis sinceros ánimos de seguir. Yo estaba acostumbrada de caminar tanto, ya que lo hacia diariamente

Dos horas con cincuenta y nueve minutos:

-no se como caminas tanto-se pregunto con aire entrecortado  
-si los caminas sin parar todos los día, si puedes-le aconseje-haz ejercicio flojo-bromee

-silencio-  
-ummm…-deje de mirar a mi primo para dirigir mi vista hacia delante, donde se encontraba esa mansión, la casa del susodicho hombre cuyos misterios no son revelados aun-mira-le susurre bien bajo. Se acerco y se puso a mi lado a observar la casa  
-nunca pensé que vivirían "cerca" de tu casa-susurro ahora el, sin dejar de mirar la mansión-¿cuando fue que la descubriste?-  
-solo hace una semana aproximadamente-le respondí pensativa-en esa ocasión estaba toda la familia reunida y había un joven alto de largos cabellos plateado. Calcule que podría ser el hermano mayor de taisho-  
-probablemente sea seshomaru-  
-lo mismo pienso-le di la razón-esta sensación…-masculle para mí, pero miroku no pudo escuchar, aunque si sintió que yo murmuraba algo, por ello frunció el ceño

-oye kagome….-me llamo extrañado  
-miroku-lo llame, lo mire y luego mire hacia atrás. No me equivocaba, taisho nos había descubierto hace tiempo, pero no se encontraba detrás de nosotros, si no escondido arriba de los árboles-me quiero ir-pedí con disimulo

-ay…kagome hemos estado dos minutos para caminar tres horas-me reprocho  
-pero primito-replique-no me gusta estar mucho aquí, siento que me espían-ok eso era un indirecta para el chico que nos espiaba

De la nada salto un joven de los árboles. Cuando nos enteramos de ello fue por el ruido de cuando caes el piso y aplastas las hojas y crujen. Brinque asustada. Apareció, me dije. Mire tras mió y estaba el efímero joven con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados con cara de preguntarse ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿que hacen aquí?-pregunto el de gélida mirada, quien nos observaba a los dos

-emmm…yo…este…-no sabia que inventarle, tampoco tenía las intenciones de revelarle el verdadero objetivo

-te estábamos espiando ¿algún problema con eso?-pregunto mi primo desafiante. Yo lo mire con reproche

-ahhh-suspiro remiso-respeto-pronuncio después de una corta pausa-respeto al espacio de las personas ¿acaso no esta en tu buena educación?-

-y a mi que…-no deje que siguiera hablando. Le cubrí la boca con mis manos para que no siguiera con la oración

-lo siento taisho. No vamos-tome la mano de mi primo-a…

-¡¡inuyashaaa!!-una voz me interrumpió. A simple vista la voz femenina parecía levantisca.

Una corriente de aire rozo mi cuerpo y me di cuenta que una chica se acerco a taisho, abrazándolo del brazo-¿Quiénes son ellos?-se dio cuenta después del abrazo y nos miro

-nadie-contesto sin importancia-ya se van  
-ah-asintió. Nos miro despectivamente y se dirigió a taisho jalándolo del brazo como una niña pequeña-¡vamonos ya!-rogó y sin recibir respuesta comenzó a irse con la joven al lado.

-no esta fea-comento con morbosidad

-a veces me digo que no te interesas por rin-toque el tema que deseaba aclarar hace unos días. Comenzamos a caminar  
-si me interesa-me aseguro

-mmmm-con Escepticismo asentí-tal vez no estas tan enamorado como hace un año; se ven muy poco y tu que eres de las personas que ama a las mujeres…-

-cof, cof solo me atraen nada mas-corrigió sonrojado

-no me engañas…-reí por el comentario y no toque más el tema

Domingo 1:50pm 

En mi cama me encontraba, leyendo un libro de poca relevancia. Era obvio que estaba aburrida y no me quedaba más que leer este libro que pidió el colegio para la materia de lenguaje.

Hoy vendrían visitas: mis abuelos por parte de mi difunta madre que murió en un accidente automovilístico. Mi padre no me habla mucho de eso, era concreto con el tema a tocar. Siempre me decía que había muerto en un accidente, nada más, solo eso, y de vez en cuando me contaba cosas de su vida y seria. Los recuerdos que tengo de ella son: Una fotografía que esta en mi mesa de noche; esta ella, mi padre y yo con 6 años; un péndulo muy particular, la piedra era de color rojo intenso; por último vagos recuerdos de ella; Esas tres cosas tenía como un recuerdo de mi madre y sentía que ella estaba cerca y eso me lo transmitía aquel péndulo que guardo como tesoro, incluso tengo un vago recuerdo de mi madre cuando me regalo este péndulo. Tenía siete

Flash Back:

Estaba en la cocina junto con mama. Ella no se encontraba, ya que hace unos minutos llamaron a la puerta.

Estaba jugando con mis juguetes. No le daba mucha importancia a la visita de mama, pero sentía uno murmullos y luego unos gritos, ahí fue cuando deje de jugar y me preocupe. No Salí, ya que justo cuando me iba a asomar se escucho un fuerte portazo, enseguida llego ella azorada. Se hinco y me abrazo tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello. Me soltó y me sonrió

-¿Qué paso mama?-le pregunte preocupada

-nada. No te preocupes-me acaricio el cabello-te tengo un obsequio-me sonrió y yo no pude disimular una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja al escuchar la palabra "obsequio"

-¿Qué es?-volví a preguntar interesada por el obsequio de mama

-esto-saco algo de su cuello y me lo mostró-esto es un péndulo  
-¿un péndulo?-pregunte con incertidumbre

-si-acto seguido me lo colocaba en el cuello-este objeto te protegerá siempre  
-¿Cómo un ángel guardián?-

-algo así, pero ese ángel guardián seré yo, por que cada vez que estés solita, estaré yo ahí siempre a tu lado dentro de el-apuntando el extraño objeto

-¿algo así como unión al péndulo?-pregunte asombrada y con una inocencia indescriptiva

-algo así-

-¡entonces lo llevare siempre conmigo y no me sentiré sola mas nunca!-sonreí feliz y abrase a mi mama

Nunca me saque ese péndulo, siempre lo traía conmigo. Pero luego de seis meses mi madre murió. Desde ahí ya no lo traigo conmigo, si no lo guardo como un valioso tesoro que no deseo perder y tenía razón, siento que ella esta ahí, en ese péndulo

Fin Flash Back

Toc-Toc

Escuche que llamaban a la puerta y Salí de mis pensamientos, guardando el único recuerdo que me dejo mama y me levante para recibir a la visita. Tal vez…sea….

-¡¿como esta mi nieta favorita?!-grito una anciana de unos 65 años, aunque sea anciana conservaba bien su cutis. Aquella señora era mi abuela

-abuela kaede-sonreí feliz. La abrase fuertemente. Hace ya ocho meses que no la veo y verla ahora me hace feliz-te veo bien-  
-soy tan sexy como siempre-bromeo-y tu estas más alta y mas flaca ¿no tendrás anorexia?-me pregunto con la ceja enarcada

-abuela-replique-como lo mismo de siempre-  
-claro como tu padre no sabe cocinar-río

-mejor bajemos, quiero saludar al abuelo-empuje a mi abuela fuera de la habitación y bajamos

-que bueno que nos toco buen clima para venir a visitarlos-miro el cielo azulado. Despejado estaba, un sol radiante, hermoso.

-es una suerte, ya que los últimos días a tocado solo lluvia-informo mi padre, quien limpiaba el auto fuera del garaje

-¡ABUELO!-inefablemente, sin decir ni poder decir nada me abalance a mi abuelo, quien me estrecho en sus brazos  
-hey, pesas-me bromeo

-mi abuela dice que estoy muy flaca-reí con el

-cada vez más te pareces a sonomi-me elogio con nostalgia, pero jamás borro esa sonrisa de su rostro

Solo respondí con una sonrisa, también nostálgica al recordar a mama. El ambiente se sentía, la echábamos de menos.

¿Por qué sentía que mama tenia que ver con algo? Fruncí el ceño por tal pregunta que jamás nunca había circulado en mi mente, sino a ahora al tener un pequeño presentimiento, ósea una pequeña imagen.

"mi madre mirando despectivamente a alguien"

Creo que tiene que ver conmigo. Todo esto era un acertijo muy difícil de descifrar

-y…¿Cómo están los taisho?-pregunto mi abuela a mi padre, inconciente de mi presencia. Yo voltee rápidamente al escuchar "y los taisho"

-¿los conoces?-pregunte asombrada

-no-contradijo mi padre algo alterado sin dejar que mi abuela me diera una respuesta-ella no los conoces-

-abuela-replique observando a la anciana que me sonreía

-no los conozco-admitió-solo los e escuchado por ahí-

-mmm-asentí dubitativa. No creí nada.

Mire a mi primo miroku que saludaba al abuelo totosai y luego a la abuela kaede y se dirigió a mí. Desordenaba mis cabellos azabaches, mientras lo reprendía

-¿de que hablaban? Están muy serios-pregunto risueño

-de los taisho-respondió mi abuela con naturalidad, no como papa que se alteraba al escuchar el apellido de esa familia

-¡kaede!-reprocho

-los vecinos-susurro bajo, muy bajo para que mi padre no lo escuchara-son un misterio-se dirigió a la comunidad

-un misterio sin resolver-corrigió mi abuela, parecía como si los conociera. La mire interrogatoriamente, tenia muchas preguntas en mente que deseaba que me las contestara

-bien, mejor empecemos con el almuerzo. Abuelo ayúdame con el carbón-le pidió algo irritado, yéndose de inmediato del lugar seguido por el anciano totosai

-como no tengo nada que hacer, tal vez les ayude en la cocina-contesto trémulo y me abrazo  
-flojo-

El silencio abundaba en la cocina. Mi abuela estaba feliz cortando la ensalada y mi primo no se que diablos hacia en la cocina, no ayudaba mucho; yo ponía la mesa y demás, sin quitar aquellos pensamientos, acontecimientos pasados y visiones poco claras en mi mente que delataban a mama ¿pero de que? Mi madre no era común y corriente, tal vez….imposible….

-¿ocurre algo kagome?-me pregunto mi abuela dejando su trabajo de lado-te veo algo perturbada

-no me pasa nada-sonreí con disimulo

-yo…voy a ver al tío y al anciano-dicho esto miroku desapareció rápidamente, dándose cuenta de que queríamos estar sola

-ahora que miroku no se encuentra, dime-

-¿Qué cosa?-eludí a sus palabras, mientras movía los cubiertos, los platos de forma incoherente. Ella observo persuasiva y yo no pude evitar suspirar por aquella mirada, aquella que no permitía secretos entre familiares

-mira-se seco las manos con el paño de cocina más cercano que tenía. Se acerco a mí y me toco mis mejillas, mirándome con dulzura-quiero que me mires-le obedecí-no me mientas-cerro sus ojos, luego suspiro para abrirlos nuevamente-dime: ¿que visiones haz tenido últimamente? y ¿que visiones has tenido hoy?

…Continuara…


	11. Chapter 11: Secretos

Capitulo VIII:

Capitulo XII:

Secretos

"_como…"_

-te preguntaras ¿Cómo? o ¿Por qué?-a lo que yo solo asentí sin poder articular ni decir nada-hija mía-se lamento- ¿jamás te habías dado cuenta de la posibilidad…?-sonrió como si todo fuera obvio y me dio por hecho de que mis suposiciones eran cierta

-tu también…-no seguí más con la frase que formularia, ya que había asentido

-si-asevero- tu madre heredo ese don de mi, y tu lo heredaste de tu madre

-eso explica todo-me senté sorprendida-Cuéntame todo, por favor abuela-le rogué- no quiero mas secretos ¿Por qué, como murió mama? Lo del accidente automovilístico es solo un invento ¿cierto?-  
-estas en lo cierto-me certificó-a sonomi higurashi la perseguían, ya que era la única que podía verlos.

-¿verlos?-pregunte sin entender

-esos extraños seres invisibles. Cuando se enteraron de tu nacimiento-me apunto seria, rigurosa, impávida. Yo la mire con preocupación y susto-querían aniquilarte, serias un obstáculo más para sus planes

-era yo…a la que buscaban ese día-pensé recordando el momento en que mi mama llegaba a la cocina azorada y me obsequiaba el péndulo-¿ella murió por culpa de ellos? _Y…por mí-_volví a pensar culpable por todo lo que paso. Tenía deseos de llorar, pero un yo interior me lo impedía. Debía ser fuerte en cualquier circunstancia, incluyendo esta  
-si. Ese día la encontramos tirada en un bosque manchada en sangre, en ese momento solo estaba tu padre. Nosotros habíamos llegado tarde. Ella había muerto a los diez minutos después de nuestra llegada. Llegamos tarde, ella estaba en los brazos de higurashi, recordando sus últimas y forzosas palabra "kagome esta en peligro"

Él tampoco se explica de cómo o porque murió, e ahí cuando tu padre invento lo del "accidente"

-murió para protegerme-susurre estupefacta, con cargo de conciencia

-tu madre también estaba sorprendida cuando se entero de su habilidad-cambio de tema la anciana, quien noto mi tristeza, que aunque me esforzara por ocultarla me era imposible-Cuando se conté quedo como tú "Es todo muy fantástico" fue lo único que me respondió en ese momento –río al recordar, algo que no le preste mucha atención

-¿de donde provienes abuela?-intervine sus recuerdos. Bien eran de mi madre, pero ahora lo que me preocupaba era aclarar mis dudas. No me quedaría con los brazos cruzados  
-provengo de una familia de hechiceros, mi padre era uno de ellos, y mi madre era una humana ordinaria. Kihokumaru souta, hechicero poco conocido por la sociedad, querido por las personas que lo conocían y poderoso. Tenía grandes poderes, y uno de ellos era leer los pensamientos de otras personas.

Su familia: su madre y su hermano mayor, onigumo souta, alguien envidioso y vengativo. Se enfureció cuando mi abuelo nombro a mi padre como sucesor de la familia y también por tener más preferencia.

Cuando kihokumaro se caso con kumiko, Mi tío se enfureció por lo sucedido

-¿envidia?-

-así es. Todo lo que hizo y dijo fue por envidia-contesto mi abuela con frialdad-onigumo decía que mi padre desperdiciaba su vida con esa humana.

Nunca lo acepto y un grito de euforia se escucho; un te odio por parte de su hermano menor -se levantó de la silla y corto el fuego de la cocina para dejar la olla a un lado-y que algún día lo mataría a el y a todos los que heredaran el poder de los hechiceros, ya que los humanos y hechiceros no podían convivir juntos ni formar una detestable familia-suspiro cansinamente. Se volvió a sentar-Cumplió con su palabra, mato a su hermano y luego a su esposa. Nunca supo de mi existencia, pero cuando se entero no lo pensó dos veces para matar a mi hija, pero a de admitir que le fue muy difícil asesinarla. Ella era muy fuerte y poco a poco empezaron a tenerle temor, hasta que al fin cumplieron con su cometido. Por ello te menciono todo esto-me tomo las manos con suma delicadeza y me miro con preocupación y advertencia-ten cuidado. Si tu madre fue peligrosa tu lo serás mucho más, cada generación va creciendo en cuanto a poderes, pero no debes confiarte, ellos no te dejaran tranquila por mucho tiempo-me advirtió con inminencia dejándome sin aliento

-¿y que tipo de seres son?-pregunte confusa  
-no lo se con exactitud, pero como te conté son invisibles. Usan unas extrañas capas y con ellas se cubre para desaparecer, también dejas de sentir su presencia, incluso su olor-comento pensativa

-el temor de ellos es que nosotros podamos verlos-concluí-¿pero por que?

-hay alguien que los esta buscando-contesto con certeza-hace ya unos siglos. Pero estas personas no han podido derrotarlos por su habilidad, por ello mataron a tú madre, ya que corrían el peligro de ser derrotarlos gracias a su habilidad-  
-por como lo dices no son muy fuertes-asevere  
-no lo son-asintió encontrándome la razón-no obstante cuando se cubren con esa capa son totalmente invencibles, por tanto tu madre te entrego ese péndulo que tienes bien guardado. Ese objeto tan extraño, tan antiguo lo han tenido toda la familia souta, ahora la posees tú; Dentro de él están todos tu familiares

-quiere decir que no murió-  
-sí, ella murió pero dentro del péndulo esta su alma-espeto dejando sorprendida. Mi madre siempre a estado ahí, no esta muerta

-no estoy sola-pensé

-ahora lo que puedo decirte es que cuides tu espalda, en cualquier momento pueden atacarte-amonestó agria. Sin más se volvió a levantar para seguir cocinando, ya que mi abuelo venia

-¡la carne!-replico molesto al ver que la carne no estaba lista para ser llevada a la parrilla

-lo siento me quede conversando-sonrió apenada, y con ahínco comenzó con lo que dejo de hacer hace un rato

-en diez minutos estaré de vuelva-aviso, después de eso se fue con los brazos cruzados. Yo reí

-no te rías tanto y ayúdame-me reprocho amistosamente y comenzamos con el trabajo encomendado

Cinco minutos después

-abuela-

-dime-

-¿Conoces a los taisho?-  
-sinceramente No los conozco-mentía.

Y se perfectamente que ella mentía, ya que mis visiones nunca se equivocaban, siempre eran ciertas. Aquellas visiones me decían que esa familia estaba relacionada con mi tío onigumo, tal vez por eso inuyasha quiere saber si tengo esa habilidad. Aunque no lo crea, él me esta pidiendo ayuda.

…continuara…


	12. Chapter 12: Poco a poco se ve la verdad

Capitulo VIII:

Capitulo XIII:

Poco a poco se ve la verdad

-¿lo sabias?-

-si-asintió con esa frialdad común que tenía

-¿no te afecta saber la verdad?-

-primero que todo poco me interesa; quedo en el pasado, además tu madre esta muerta-

-…-

Esa escena se disipo, convirtiéndose en un negro, desapareciendo todo lo que había a mí alrededor incluso él. Escuche un ruido molesto, duele. El color opaco desapareció a un diáfano borroso

-au-me queje adolorida. Cuando pude ver con suma claridad me encontré con el techo y sentí algo duro tras mi espalda. No estaba precisamente en mi cama, sino en el suelo. Me había caído.

Ladee mi cabeza, mirando hacia el reloj que había caído conmigo, era…

-tarde-con mi mano empuje el despertado y me levante para vestirme rápidamente

-¿no tomaras desayuno?-pregunto mi primo, quien estaba con un delantal de cocina, con el sartén en la mano y los huevos revueltos en el

-no. llego tarde-asevere apurada

-bueno-asintió hablándole a la pared-se fue-suspiro resignado

Me apresure en bajar los peldaños, cuando vi a un auto esperando y aun señor esperando fuera de el. Me alegre por ello y también me había salvado la vida.

-¿Por qué mi papa no me avisa de esto?-replique acercándome a mi tío que me venía a buscar como ya era de costumbre antes de que se enfermara

-él no esta enterado-me informo-sólo que hoy me sentía mucho mejor; estar encerrado en casa no es muy agradable que digamos-se acerco al auto y me abrió la puerta para entrar en el

-¿miroku esta en la casa?-me pregunto después de un largo silencio en el trayecto. Yo escuchaba música cuando me pregunto y lo mire para responder  
-así es. Estará unas semanas más y regresara a casa-asevere con algo de tristeza

-ya veo…-musito sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente, luego me observo al mismo tiempo que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro-no te desanimes. Volverás a verlo-  
-también lo creo así-asentí viéndole lo positivo. Miroku era mi hermano mayor, sin duda-tío-cambie el tema al surgirme un pensamiento en la mente  
-¿si?-pregunto al recibir el llamado. Tomo atención

-¿Cómo era mi madre?-no me atreví a mirar, tenía mis ojos puesta en la radio. Estaba seria pero a la vez sonrojada ¿Qué era esto? No definía mi estado de ánimo para nada.

-pues era una persona amable-río divertido al ver mi cara-que no te de vergüenza-mofo con una sonrisa para finalizar

-¡es enserio!-replique, mirándolo molesta por la mofa

-era simpática, amable, poco tolerante, sensible, risueña y algo extraña-esto último lo dijo más para si

-¿extraña?-lo cuestione ceñuda por lo último que menciono

-no. Nada-sonrió nervioso por lo dicho  
-ya no lo eludas tío. Te escuche ¿extraña de que forma?-insistí.

Suspiro  
-bueno. Se muy bien que sonomi ocultaba algo, pero nunca lo menciono-  
-¿Cómo?-

-se retiraba en los momentos mas inoportunos, a veces llegaba con heridas muy leves o muy serias, lloraba sin razón, siempre le decía a tú padre que era una equivocación todo esto: el casarse, el amarse; y que la disculpara por todos los pecados que cometió-

-……-no dije nada, ya que no era nada relevante lo que había dicho, eso lo sabia-¿nada más eso?-le pregunte mirándolo pensativa  
-si-asintió no muy convencido. Fruncí el ceño por no contarme el resto, pero mejor decidí callar

No me retrase como lo había deducido hace unas horas, al contrario llegue temprano; No tan temprano, pero si a la hora. No me apresure en entrar, caminaba lento mirando el piso cubierto por la tierra.

-una vez más…lloverá-susurre mirando el cielo un tanto despejados, las nubes grisáceas se acercaban

Más adelante observe a taisho caminando solo, como siempre indiferente al mundo.  
Apresure el paso para ir a su lado. Me acorde de koga inmediatamente cuando me propuso esa…apuesta y no e conseguido nada ¡maldición! Taisho es demasiado difícil, no se abre con nada, además estoy interesada en su familia.

-¿nervioso?-le pregunte al ver su aspecto. Disimulaba bastante bien pero alguien observador podía notar su nerviosismo y perturbación. Solo me miro, con eso ya se la repuesta: mejor retírate

-mal educado-musite para mi, mirando a un costado ceñuda  
-¿Quién dijo que te acercaras a mí?-me pregunto arrogante y malhumorado  
-me imagine-pensé suspirando con resignación-esta bien no seas modesto-ironice molesta-no es mi culpa que estés de malhumor-sin más lo adelante, era tan patético

-es tan patético-una voz "afeminada" ¿se estaba burlando de mí? Mire hacia atrás molesta y lo fulmine con la mirada. Era koga

-síguele-lo incentive sarcástica. Se merecía un buen golpe

-lo siento cariñito-me sonrió burlón. Paso su mano por mi hombro y comenzamos a caminar así, era incomodo  
-aléjate de mi-me aparte de su lado estando a unos metros de el. Estaba frente a el-no se por que me fastidias-se acerco a mi, estaba tan apegado que pensé que me besaría. Reaccione en apartar mi rostro de el, pero solo me susurro  
-aun no linda, hasta que pierdas la apuesta-dicho esto como si fuera posesión de el me tomo de la cintura y me beso la mejilla. Se fue arrogante con una sonrisa estridente que me fastidiaba. Lo mire ceñuda como se marchaba ¿Cuándo va ser el día que ponga los pies en la tierra? 

-hoy tenemos novedades-dijo el profesor sin ningún interés-pasa-grito hacia la puerta, donde pude observar a una chica entrar.

Me lo imagine.

Entro con desvergüenza, igual a una persona que conocía, claro eran familia ¿no? Esa misma mirada gélida y despectiva.

-ella es sango-nos presento-ta…  
-taiya-continuo la muchacha de cabello negro. Alce la ceja sabio perfectamente que era taisho

-mentirosa-pensé sin importancia alguna. Cerré mis ojos al mismo tiempo que una mirada se clavaba en mí. Los volví a abrir y era la nueva quien me miraba con desden. Me sentí intimidada ¿Qué le hice yo?

Comenzó a cercarse una vez que el profesor le dijo que se sentara donde quisiera, ya que había tres puestos libres, justo frente de mi había uno disponible, y como pensé se sentó allí sin apartar su mirada sobre mi. Me irrito  
-¿algún problema?-pregunte con la misma mirada despectiva que tenia ella en mi y un tono de voz más agrio. Solo se sentó sin responder, había apartado ya su mirada tan incomoda.

-ella no te aparto la mirada ni un segundo y peor aun va en el mismo ingles que nosotras-poso sus dos manos en sus mejillas aterrada  
-no le tomes tanta importancia, rin-la calme persuasiva, tranquila para que mi amiga no se tensara mas. Debía admitir que intimidaba al igual que taisho; ahora la pregunta seria ¿Por qué ocultaron su familiaridad?

-lose, lose pero es que ahora llegan muchas personas así de impertérritos, gélidos. Uuuu-cerro sus ojos escalofriante. Enarque mi ceja ¿y a esta que bicho le pico?

-no le tomes tanta atención o te va afectar la cabeza-le aconseje divertida pero seria al mismo tiempo. Rin era como mi hermana pequeña, definitivamente. Sonreí por lo dicho.

-Eres muy pesada a veces-replico molesta por el comentario anterior

-ya, ya. Mira ya llegamos-le apunte a nuestro destino. Era hora de almuerzo  
-¿nos encontraremos con los chicos?-pregunto

-no lo se y mejor que no…-  
-hola preciosura-  
-el idiota-pensé fundiendo el ceño engorrosa-¿tendré que golpearte para que entiendas que no debes ponerme sobrenombres?-pregunte amenazante mostrándole mi puño con los nudillos oprimidos

-lo siento-se acerco a mi atrevidamente. Retrocedí molesta ¡como lo odio!

Apareció taisho, aunque no le reste mucha importancia-aléjate-le exigí apuntándolo con el dedo índice-¿Qué es eso?-prense de golpe algo confundida

-¿ey te pasa algo?-pregunto koga extrañado por mi reacción

Sin explicarme por que, sentí una presión fuerte en el pecho, mis ojos estaban en blanco. Era la primera vez que sentía una sensación así. Taisho se percato al instante, pero no se alarmo, él ya estaba acostumbrado. Claro llevaban años derrotando a esas cosas

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto rin preocupada

-nada-entre en si-Creo que….-pensé

Mi mirada se dirigió a unos árboles a pocos metros de aquí. Había algo extraño, algo oculto. Se acercaba, si. Se acercaba cada vez más

-retrocedan-ordeno taisho inquisitivo, amonestado. Me miro, algo quería comunicarme. M e di cuenta que sango estaba ahí tranquila, aunque se podía ver una pizca de preocupación en su rostro

-yo los alcanzo después-sonreí convencida. Ellos obedecieron, algo testarudos pero lo hicieron. Mi seriedad regreso -¿Qué es eso?-pregunte sin importarme lo demás. Me acerque a su lado

-lo que siempre e querido preguntarte a ti-Me observo neutro e interrogante  
-¿tu no los ves?-le pregunte eludiendo lo que dijo recientemente  
-los presiento-

-ya veo-observe a ese ser que estaba invisible, gracias a una capa. Eran hechos de un poder extraño, ya que no tenia una forma física; era extraño de describir.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú los vez?-pregunto sango asombrada, interponiéndose entre los dos. Solo asentí  
-¿Dónde?-ordeno impávido

-a unos cuantos metros a la derecha, cerca del camino de tierra. Ten cuidado-le informe-hay una capa que los rodeas, pero no son fuertes

-bien-de un abrir y cerrar de ojos salto. No me di cuenta

-pero…¿Cómo?

-mmmm…inuyasha es muy rápido-interfirió la de cabellos cafés, sango. La observe sorprendida

-pero el colegio…

-es rápido-repitió

Flash Back:

-En el colegio que te matricule hay una tal kagome higurashi. Protégela-

Fin Flash Back

-¿pero por que?-pensó confuso el de ojos miel, quien luchaba con el ser invisible que no podía ver-esa chica es extraña, lo se, por que es de una familia de hechiceros. Mi padre esta loco-en su mano derecha apareció una espada, algo desgastada, pero por eso existía un dicho que decía: no hay que juzgar a la cosas por su apariencia. Con un rápido movimiento la desenvaino, cortando al monstruo en dos y este se desvaneció como si agua cayera al suelo

Flash Back

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto molesto. Le molestaba hacer esas cosas y más si era proteger a una mocosa de 17 años

-eres el indicado. Nada mas-se explico el padre-sabes bien la historia, así que obedéceme-le ordeno serio, odiaba tocar el tema

Fin Flash Back

-tonterías-llego a tierra firme y su espada en forma de colmillo desaparecía rápidamente. Nadie se entero de lo sucedido, ya que fue muy rápido-yo no protejo a nadie-pensó rencoroso. Se dirigió a otro lugar, menos hacia donde nosotras estábamos.

Regrese con mis amigos. ¿Qué era todo esto? Mi abuela tenía razón, esos monstruos existían y onigumo aun quería venganza. Esa no era una visita, era una advertencia.

-kagome volviste-se acerco a mi

-¿ocurrió algo?-pregunto koga, mientras ingería sus alimento

-nada, tonterías-asevere tranquila

-como quieras-

-¿estas molesto?-pregunte al ver su comportamiento tan pesado

-claro que no-respondió alterado, no reconocía su enojo o tal vez los celos que le dieron

-celos te dieron al ver como kagome se quedaba afuera con taisho-sonrió triunfante bankotsu-mientras yo-tomo mis manos-no soy celoso-me sonrió seductoramente, algo que me repugnaba eran esas sonrisas

-¡déjala de una maldita vez!-golpeo la mesa el efímero chico de ojos azules

-que me harás, ella no tiene dueño-mofo divertido

-¡ey! No soy un juego-tire un bufido molesta-ni tampoco un objeto-me senté molesta y suspire lánguidamente

4:30pm

La hora de salida.

-¿que habrá sido todo lo de hoy? Taisho es sorprendente-pensé. Era verdad, taisho era sorprendente. No vi cuando acabo con el monstruo.

Me detuve, ya que alguien se interpuso en mi camino, mas no me di cuenta cuando me esperaba en la entrada. Estaba distraída.

Con las manos en los bolsillos me dijo:  
-quiero hablar contigo-

-sí…. yo también-

…continuara…


End file.
